The Deviants: Book 5
by xXxMrsGinnyPotterxXx
Summary: After a rough summer, the boys hope to escape the madness that was now their lives at school. Their hopes are squashed by the Ministry official that had taken over the defence position. Not only that but Dumbledore seems to be paying close attention to Neville and the boys want to know why. Can they regain their footing or did the previous year knock the boys back? Sequel to Book
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Manners**

The rain lashed against the windows of Malfoy Manor and to the twins it was the perfect imitation of their moods.

"What are we going to do?" Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair while he stared at the rain with longing.

Neither he or Draco had been allowed to step one foot out of the manor that summer.

They were five weeks in and all their mail was been screened and the replies were been monitored as they were written back.

They were due to break out of the manor and go for a run with Neville and Blaise but without their wands, brooms, potions supplies, books and prank supplies they were completely stuck.

They hadn't even seen anyone their age, apart from a few hours a week with Pansy and Daphne, when Voldemort wasn't at their house.

"No idea," Draco muttered.

"I could message Sirius, I'm pretty sure one word and he'll have us out of here,"

"No, one word and he'll be over here demanded for us to go with him and be met by Voldemort's wand and killed. No one knows he's back and we wouldn't be able to tell him anyway," Draco huffed, hating the band around their upper arms.

The ability to lie had been stripped from them and now they had to work out how to tell only partial truths.

Not only that but they also couldn't resist going to the man when he wanted them and when they did some how manage to resist, mental anguish washed through them, instantly making them practically race to Voldemort to get rid of it.

The band also meant they couldn't try any action against Voldemort at all, the pain brought on if they tried was more than even they could handle.

They knew the only reason Voldemort hadn't made it so they had no choice but to obey him was because Voldemort was enjoying the torture they brought upon themelves in their defiance.

Harry had also seen that Voldemort thought they would eventually break and bow to his will.

"We could ask," Harry murmured hating himself for even thinking about it.

It was what Voldemort had been aiming for.

For them to ask his permission to regain fractions of their freedom back.

"Like hell," Draco snapped glowering.

Harry knew Draco could handle confinement better than he could, just like Harry could handle the torture better than Draco could.

"What about Ashanti?" Harry smirked the idea sparking in him.

Draco looked at him with a glimmer of hope before it was gone.

"Father knows about her remember,"

"Yeah but he's never actually bothered about her. I mean last summer I used her to break into your room," Harry said slowly.

"Does Voldemort know about her?" Draco quizzed.

Harry shrugged a smirk lighting his face.

"I've never told him about her, father rarely even sees her anyway so I doubt he's told him and mother tries to stay out of his way so I doubt she's told him and you haven't told him, so my guess is a no,"

"That's a lot of doubt, what happens if he does?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow.

"Then we get a slap on the hand again, it's no big deal," Harry shrugged.

"And if he finds out after?"

"Then we get a bit of a harder slap. We can handle it when it comes, Draco, you know we can," Harry said shaking his head.

Draco knew it would be a bit more than a slap on the hand but he was itching to see his friends and he knew Harry would do it whether he was or not.

"Fine," he sighed.

* * *

Later that night they sat in a forest with Blaise and Neville.

The twins watched as their friends transformed back and knowing they were in for the Spanish inquisition they transformed as well.

"He's at the manor isn't he," Blaise said bluntly.

"Trust me the way things are at the moment I wouldn't be surprised if he declared the manor Dark Lair. Father and mother are kissing his arse and every time we do something not approved of by him then we're punished," Draco huffed rolling his shoulders.

Blaise and Neville were surprised by the twins, they had both filled out and grown taller, it was their eyes that surprised them though.

There was a flicker of power in them and a darker edge.

"You're oddly silent about all this, Hades," Neville said looking at Harry suspiciously.

"What the fuck do you want me to say, Neville? That I'm having the time of my life? That been a prisoner, in every sense of the word, is just what I wanted from my summer?" Harry snapped harshly his fists clenching.

Blaise and Neville looked around warily waiting for things to start rattling.

Harry smiled bitterly.

"Trust me, after blowing Voldemort across the graveyard because of my bursts of magic he's been drilling me all summer to keep control of them. Anytime I let go of control I end up unconscious and after getting fed up of been unconscious I have firm hold on it,"

Neville gaped.

"You both need to get out of there," he whispered horror filling him.

"The bands make it impossible to run," Draco sighed shaking his head.

Both of them had taken the events of the graveyard badly but neither knew how to talk about it especially with people that weren't there.

It was as if he knew they were talking about him, both Harry and Draco felt the band start to burn up.

"He's calling us to him, the bands are going to take us any minute," Draco said frantically wincing.

"Do you have your wands?" Blaise demanded realising that Harry hadn't been twirling his like usual.

"Yeah right," Harry snorted before the twins were pulled from the forest.

They landed out of breath in front of Voldemort.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut concealing his anger.

"And where were the pair of you?" Voldemort asked coolly disguising his anger that they'd managed to outwit him.

Draco started to choke next to him, obviously trying to lie.

"In a forest," Harry breathed glaring at the snake like man in front of him.

They needed to keep their animagius abilities away from him.

"And what were you doing in a forest?"

"Talking to Neville and Blaise, they're worried about us," Harry bit out.

"And how did you get out of the manor," Voldemort drawled obviously enjoying their inability to dodge his questions.

"Ashanti, Hadrian's phoenix," Draco breathed his breathing returning to normal.

Voldemort was obviously less than impressed.

"You failed to tell me you had a phoenix at your disposal," he demanded his anger seeping through.

"Fuck you," Harry snarled his eyes flashing. "Just because you think you fucking own us all doesn't mean you do. Our business is not your business!"

Harry felt the stinging blow that made his eyes water and his head smash off the floor but he brushed off the pain and stood back up with a mocking smirk.

"Does it get annoying knowing that the two people you long to rule over are the two people out of the whole pureblood community that don't kiss your arse,"

Voldemort glowered at the boy that still hadn't broken.

"Things will be very different by the time, September 1st comes around," Voldemort smirked cruelly.

Both boys faltered.

"Why?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Because unless I have co-operation off the pair of you, you will not be returning to Hogwarts," Voldemort drawled.

Dread seeped through them.

"What!?" Harry exploded. "You snake faced prick! You can't just do this! You can't just make us rely on you!"

Voldemort grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and sneered at him.

"I can do what I like and I'm going to show you that while I learn you some manners,"

Harry spat at him scowling.

Draco watched in horror as Voldemort dragged his brother away without a look back at him.

Hadrian had been a lot more easier to piss off than usual and he knew that his brother had been a lot harsher with everyone since getting out of the hospital.

As he thought it though, he knew that the same could be said for him, he was a lot more cooler towards people.

* * *

It took four days before Draco saw Harry again and when he did he winced seeing a fresh scar through his brother's eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it Draco, it matches the rest that I've acquired these past couple of months," Harry said bitterly as he stared out of his window.

"What did they do to you?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry turned and looked at Draco.

"They lashed me and made me plead to Voldemort to get them to stop. Me been me I endured well over what they thought but they had a spell on me that stopped me passing out and it got more than anything I could bare. Lucky me, Voldemort decided my body could be used as a tool of persuasion so he cast a spell to stop it scarring too badly,"

"Sick bastards," Draco muttered gaping.

Harry shrugged silently thanking the heavens that it wasn't Draco that had been put through it.

"I want you to give me a tattoo," Harry said changing the subject.

Draco's mouth fell open as he stared at Harry in shock.

"What?" he spluttered.

Harry nodded and showed Draco a sketch he'd drawn.

"And how the blazes do you expect me to do that to you?" Draco said dryly.

Smirking Harry slid his twin the book that had the spell in.

Draco shook his head, of course Harry would make sure he had everything raring to go.

"We haven't got wands," Draco pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"When we get them back,"

Draco snorted.

It was more like if they got them back.

* * *

**AN: Well there we go, the first chapter to book 5! What did you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Visits**

Harry breathed in and entered the office trying not to openly glare.

"What can we do for you?" Voldemort asked before Lucius could open his mouth.

Harry saw his father give him an apologetic stare and Harry inclined his head slightly without Voldemort noticing.

"I want to go visit my godfather," he said bluntly.

Voldemort sneered.

"Do I have to relearn you the last lesson I gave you?"

Balling his fists up Harry glared.

"I don't-"

"Think before you talk, boy! Things could be easy for you right now, just word it correctly and use your manners," Lucius snapped interrupting.

Growling softly Harry took a deep breath.

"I'd like to go and see Sirius,"

He got a raised eyebrow in response.

"Please," he ground out.

With a victorious smirk Voldemort nodded.

"You have until noon tomorrow,"

Turning on his heel Harry had to stop himself slamming the door.

Knowing Draco already knew he was going to attempt to go to Sirius' Harry stepped straight into the floo.

When he appeared in Sirius' apartment, the man looked up surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too," Harry said dryly before making himself a drink and rolling his shoulders.

He hadn't really spoken to Sirius at all that summer and the man hadn't really made an attempt to see him either.

"Sorry, it was just a surprise," Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah well I thought I'd check make sure you were alive," Harry snapped, his anger flaring before he bit it back down.

"You look ready to fall down, sit down," Sirius said firmly.

He was surprised.

Harry looked so much more powerful than he had the last time Sirius had seen him, in fact the fragile boy from the hospital was no where in sight.

Harry's muscle was more defined, he was taller, his hair shaggier and he had a glint in his eye that said he wouldn't be messed with.

"What's been happening, Harry?" Sirius asked seeing anguish in the back of the familiar green eyes.

"I can't tell you," Harry sighed rubbing his eyes. "Fuck I wish I could,"

Sirius blinked, he'd heard Harry cuss but he never made a habit of it.

"Is it to do with Voldemort?" Sirius quizzed.

Harry looked at him sharply.

"I can't say,"

Sirius knew that meant a yes, if it wasn't, then Harry would have said no.

"The manor is stifling these days. Everything is been controlled," Harry grunted. "We don't even know if we're going to be able to go back to school,"

Sirius was horrified.

"Stay here," he offered.

Harry snorted.

"Not only is Draco back at the manor but I only have until noon tomorrow to get back before I'm punished. I just want to have a night off," he shrugged finally.

Sirius nodded.

"Let me just send word to Dumbledore and tell him I'm taking leave for the night,"

Harry looked at him strangely.

"Dumbledore?"

"Order of the Phoenix," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "It's a group firmly against Voldemort and Dumbledore put us all together again when an unknown person tipped Dumbledore off to the fact Voldemort was brought back. I don't like the old coot but I hate Voldemort even worse,"

Harry nodded knowing some day he'd be able to tell Sirius just how Voldemort was brought back.

* * *

"Are the pieces in place?"

"Of course, just like discussed,"

"What about _them_?"

A man winced, unseen by those shadows surrounding him.

"Nothing is set in stone,"

A murmur went around.

"Keep us posted,"

* * *

Indigo looked around curiously.

There was a strange noise and she had no idea where it was coming from.

It was heard again and she peered out of the window hearing it come from the window area.

Her eyes went wide when she saw a familiar figure in her front garden.

He was wearing loose jeans, a black sporty jacket and a pair of branded trainers.

Throwing a hoodie over her skimpy pyjamas and pulling on some joggers she threw her window open and climbed down the decking under her window like an expert.

She did it at least once a summer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked watching as his blonde hair shifted in the breeze.

Hadrian hadn't written to her all summer and she knew better than to write to him.

"Come on," he said heading off up the road.

She was confused, she hadn't expected him to turn up at her home.

"What is going on, Hadrian?" she demanded as they entered the nearby park.

Harry grimaced, he didn't want to do it, but squeezing the pendant in his pocket he knew he had to.

He walked behind her and draped the necklace around her neck, watching as the gold panther pendant with emerald eyes hung perfectly.

She looked at him confused.

"A piece of me," he answered her unasked question. "This is dangerous now. Things are starting to move again and when things are this dark and dangerous I won't put you in harms way. If they ever found out about you, you'd be killed, or used to keep me under control,"

She was even more confused the more he spoke.

He kissed her passionately.

"You will always hold my heart and soul, Indigo, but I can not put you at risk. After tonight we can never be together again,"

She felt something inside her shatter.

"Hadrian, what are you saying, you can't do this! Don't I have a say?!"

She watched as his eyes slowly closed off from her.

"No you don't. This was a mistake and I will not make a further mistake by carrying this on and putting both our lives at risk,"

"Bullshit! If you want to end this, do it off your own back, don't give me this shit about protecting me!" she snarled her anger rising.

He smirked at her but his eyes were strangely vacant and dead.

"Fine, I never wanted you, you were a challenge and now that challenge is gone you no longer hold my interest. But heed this warning, if I ever catch you without that pendant on, I will make your life a total misery and you will regret not wearing it," he smirked.

She couldn't help the single tear that ran down her face.

He looked at it as if it was the most torturing thing in the world before turning and leaving.

It was the best for both of them if it stopped there and then, rather than when Voldemort found out about her and tortured her to get to him.

He couldn't live with himself if that happened.

The belief in her eyes though cut him, she obviously hadn't trusted him anyway.

He walked the streets for a few hours, watching as the sun began to rise.

He couldn't get the picture of her tears out of his head.

Sighing he walked back to Sirius' which he was irritated to say wasn't too far away from where Indigo lived.

He reentered the house just in time to see Sirius come out of his bedroom.

Sirius looked like he was about to say something but thought differently.

"I need a new wand, Sirius, and my father can't know, in fact no one can know," Harry said staring at him.

"How do you suggest we get you one. No doubt they'll be watchers on Diagon Alley,"

"Change our appearance," Harry shrugged. "I don't care how we do it but if I don't get another wand there's no way I'll survive the rest of the summer. I'm going stir crazy. Draco's ok, he doesn't mind the confinement but it's driving me up the wall,"

Sirius felt crippled, how was it that he couldn't help his godson? How could he just let the boy return to that hell hole knowing that Voldemort was just waiting for him to return.

Sighing he nodded.

A wand was the least he could do.

Harry made use of the time spent in Diagon Alley, he had Sirius buy him several books and such along with the wand before shrinking them and putting them in his pocket.

The wand was a little harder to hide.

Not willing to risk it getting snapped if he was hit or cursed he tucked it in his sock and put his trouser leg over it.

Sirius hugged him tightly.

"Be careful and send Ashanti if you need anything,"

Harry nodded not telling the man that Ashanti was as much as a prisoner as he was.

Draco looked up when Harry appeared in the dining room at quarter to twelve.

"Glad to see you stuck to our arrangement Hadrian," Voldemort smirked.

Harry glared at the man.

"As if I had much choice,"

Voldemort nodded.

"And soon the pair of you will realise that you really don't have much choice at how things are happening at all,"

Draco didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

**AN: I'm so glad to see the continued to support for this series :) **

**_Dragons-Twilight1992_ - More on its way :D**

**_cocobyrd87_ - Mouldy Voldie definately isn't messing :) Umbridge will indeed be making an appearance but they'll be a twist ;) As for the girls haha Pansy and Daph are definately going to be worse, teenage girls can be the worst haha :) **

**_Pig-Rabbit-Suk_ - The band is definately different but its needed :) **

**_redxbloodxblackxdeath_ - Don't worry the boys always find a way to fight back ;) They won't stay down for long :)**

**_atymer_ - Ahh well that would be telling :) Not only are the twins Malfoys and Slytherins but they're Deviants too slyness is in their nature ;) Cissy didn't have a choice in the matter but Lucius is definately in the thick of things but just remember not everything is as it seems ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reluctance**

The summer was creeping by and both twins were getting frantic.

The confinement had even started to get to Draco and now they were boxed in.

If they wanted to absolutely anything they had to ask permission.

"Fuck!" Harry snarled kicking a box away from him and slamming his head against the wall.

"You know what you have to do to stop this Hadrian," Lucius sighed, hating seeing his children so torn up.

Harry glared at him before looking away.

He wouldn't let the bastard win.

Lucius sat down facing Harry.

"Hadrian, I know this is hard for you. Both you and Draco are wonderfully independent. I know the thought of having someone else take even a little bit of that independence is tearing you both apart but would you rather it be a little bit or all of it? You know the Dark Lord is not above restricting you even more. You just have to say the words, you just have to accept it and you'll have it all back again," Lucius sighed.

Harry looked at his father.

"How did you do it? You're a Malfoy, how did you just give yourself to him?"

"Because I believed in what he was doing and he had more power I could ever wish for,"

"But father Draco and I would be even greater than him, accepting him would stifle that," Harry protested shaking his head.

"Then perhaps you should look at him more as a mentor? He could help you get there faster than any book and all he'd ask for is your loyalty," Lucius sighed before standing.

He clapped Hadrian on the shoulder.

He hated having to do this to them, but it was part of the greater picture.

* * *

Hadrian sat in his room later that day pondering what their father had said.

After a summer of restrictions and what was looking to be a home schooled fifth year would it be so bad to offer a bit of loyalty?

Voldemort could teach them and help them get better. Harry had seen him perform magic that Harry himself could only dream of. Not only that but it would be a guarantee safe point for his parents and once they'd learnt all they could from him they could go their own way.

He wouldn't be able to stop them.

Sighing he went to find Draco.

* * *

Draco gaped at his brother.

"Are you out of your mind!" Draco hissed quietly.

Harry rubbed his temples.

"At the moment yes, Watcher, this is all killing me and I can not spend the next year here like this. Think about it, all we have to do is tell him we're loyal, once we do that we can get him to teach us, we can get him to leave our parents alone and we get our freedom back. I know it isn't ideal and hell I don't want to do this but with him we can get better we can become the very best and then when we are we can stop it all. We can protect mother and father and we can cast him out because we will be better than him,"

Draco went through what Harry was telling him and rubbed his neck. There really wasn't anything else that could be done.

Harry's plan sounded foolproof but it sounded naïve as well.

Voldemort wouldn't be that stupid, he would ask stuff of them that they wouldn't be able to say no to if they went through with it.

But then again there was no way else to do it. They were either prisoners or they could accept Voldemort and at least have most of their freedom back.

Grudgingly Draco nodded, sighing at what they were about to do.

They both knew doing it would cause a chain reaction but they saw no other way out of it.

They had to do it in order to be able to look at the bigger picture.

* * *

Voldemort looked up from where he was talking with his Death Eaters when the door opened.

The twins knew better than to interrupt him so he knew it was either something he would be punishing them for or something he would very much like.

They entered both stood tall and looking at him with grim determination.

"I suggest the two of you start talking or I will punish you for interrupting this meeting,"

"If we accepted you, if we pledged our loyalty would you teach us? Would you mentor us and help us grow to our full potential?" Harry demanded.

Voldemort smirked.

"Of course boys,"

"We don't want you teaching us so we're above par, we want you to teach us to be the very best. With books it'd take years, more than what we're willing to wait. If we're going to do this then you have to swear on your magic that you will train us to meet our potential and even stride past it," Draco stated strongly.

The victorious smirk that lit the monster's face had many of his Death Eater's paling but the boys didn't care.

"I swear it upon my magic, boys, that I will help you grow and be the very best of the best. You will go up and beyond your potential,"

It would be a victory to both sides unlike the impasse they'd been at since the beginning of the summer.

"And we pledge our loyalty to you, you will be our mentor," the twins said together.

The Death Eaters in the room shuddered at the power they felt go through the room.

It was final.

Lucius couldn't believe it, he would have never thought Voldemort wanted his children so much that he'd be willing to swear on his magic and not demand something more than loyalty in return.

He looked at his sons and grimaced.

Voldemort would get them back for the oath they'd made him perform but would the boys already know this?

They met his eyes.

Yes, yes they did know and they were expecting it.

Lucius had never been so proud and so scared for his sons as he was at that moment.

* * *

As assured every restriction lifted off them, the bands remained on their arms but only for transport reasons.

Voldemort didn't want to mark them just yet.

The only thing that didn't return to normal was that Voldemort kept their wands.

"Wandless magic only comes when you have nothing else to rely on," Voldemort stated as they stood in front of him for their first lesson.

The boys shared a secret win.

Voldemort hadn't known they'd been practicing with the wand that Harry had smuggled back into the manor and they weren't about to tell him.

* * *

Blaise looked up when he saw the crowds part.

Things like that only happened because of one reason.

He watched smirking, hiding his worry, as the twins, Lucius and Narcissa, as well as a man they'd never seen before, walked through the crowd.

They looked powerful, more so than they had the last time he'd seen them.

The smirks that appeared on their faces when they saw him made their mischief shine in their eyes.

They may have changed since last year but the twins would always be Deviants before anything else.

"Behave boys and don't forget to write home. Your defence professor this year will no doubt be painful but you must try your hardest. It's OWL year and I expect the best results from both of you," Lucius said nodding to them and clapping them on the shoulder.

Narcissa hugged them.

"Have fun boys, you'll need a tension reliever this year for sure,"

"You have my instructions boys, follow them and I'll test you on Halloween," the unknown man said nodding at them.

"Yes, Uncle," they said together before turning and walking over to Blaise.

Their eyes told him not to question just yet and he nodded and turned with them onto the train.

When they were in their compartment and their trunks and animal cages enlarged Blaise turned to them.

"Who was that?"

"Voldemort in disguise," Draco shrugged putting his feet up on the seat.

Harry snorted.

"Don't get too comfortable, Watcher, you've got that snotty prefect's meeting,"

Draco scowled at Harry.

"Prefect?" Blaise laughed, bending over. "You got prefect?"

Harry couldn't help but grin along with Blaise.

The thought of any of the Deviants been prefect was a laughable idea.

"Damn it, you pair of twats are unbelievable," Draco sighed standing up.

"Best bit about it is that Pansy is his partner," Harry snickered.

Draco flipped them the bird before walking out of the compartment.

"Amazing," Neville said dryly as he entered the compartment. "You've already managed to piss him off, what did you do?"

"Made fun of him because he's a prefect this year," Harry shrugged while Blaise still chortled.

Neville raised his eyebrow.

"You think I'm gullible enough to think they made him a prefect?"

Harry sniggered.

"Seriously Hulk, he's the prefect, him and Pansy,"

Neville gaped and dropped onto the bench.

"What were they smoking?"

Blaise lost control of his laughter again.

"I was actually expecting if it was one of us for it to be Sly," Neville continued.

This sent Harry in to a roar of laughter.

"You mean after he told McGonagall to suck his left toe in third year? Or when he stuck all the furniture of her classroom to the roof?"

Blaise and McGonagall had a very limited relationship.

Neville chuckled and shook his head.

As he thought about it out of the four of them Draco was actually the most likely candidate but even that wasn't saying much for the sanity of the teachers.

When Draco reappeared the expectant nature of the atmosphere thickened and with reluctance the twins told them what had happened.

* * *

**AN: Before anyone says anything yes I know the twins and Blaise weren't talking in third year but once I've completed the series and it's all up and running on here I'm going to do a Deviants on the side and the incident in third year between McGonagall and Blaise will be posted there :) Thanks for all the support guys :)**

**cocobyrd87** - I know but it had to be done :( Daphne and Pansy will definitely be a pain so yep you'll be wanting their certain deaths pretty soon into term haha :) Just remember the twins are always plotting and planning ) They never stay down for long.

**Dragons-Twilight1992 **- More coming :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Clashes**

The four Deviants sat down at Slytherin table and they watched as Daphne, Pansy and their two friends sat down with them.

The twins had decided that the girls would help them keep up appearances.

The whole school expected them to have Queens to their Kings and to keep the attention off anything else that the population may talk about the twins accepted it and allowed it to happen.

The attention was unwavering on them now that Draco was prefect and Harry was the unsurprising Quidditch Captain. The boys were just gaining more power within the student body.

They were surprised that Millicent seemed to have lost a few pounds during the summer and while she was still an obvious idiot she had a prettiness around her that wasn't there before.

"You know the terms of been allowed around us, don't you?" Draco said to Pansy having explained it to her on the train ride after the prefect meeting.

Pansy nodded.

"I told the others too. So long as we leave you alone when you ask us to you'll allow us to stay near you every other time,"

Harry nodded at that.

"You hold no power over any of us, just remember that,"

The girls nodded and it was easier to see their fear for him than their fear for Draco.

The meal went by without a glitch and they listened with half an ear as Dumbledore declared Voldemort back.

The twins hadn't seen the Daily Prophet all summer but they knew the Ministry were seriously bashing him for all the trouble he was causing with his allegations.

It was when a frog like woman they'd seen before stood up and interrupted that their attention went to what was happening at the front of the room.

"What the hell is Umbridge doing here?" Draco demanded.

"She must be the new defence professor that father warned us about," Harry said staring at her curiously.

Her head was severely twisted.

She was loyal to Fudge, liking the power they had together and the thought of been able to run Hogwarts had her nearly salivating.

From the looks on the other Deviants face's they were just as disgusted.

"She hates father," Draco whispered. "She doesn't like that he's closer to Fudge than she is,"

"Says a lot for how she's going to handle us this year," Harry muttered.

"Do we still go on with the prank?" Neville asked quietly so the girls couldn't hear.

The twins smirked and Blaise chuckled.

"Like that frog is going to stop these two causing problems," Blaise chortled.

With several twitches of their wands the prank burst into action.

Random people suddenly found themselves stuck to the roof, other's found themselves starting to float off the benches and bobbing around the room as if there was no gravity.

The more they screamed the louder the music got which made the teachers get up and all start to waltz around the room.

Harry flicked his wand one last time and Umbridge's head suddenly turned into a giant frogs head.

* * *

The next morning the boys sat down and Harry resisted the urge to look over at the Ravenclaw table.

He knew she was there, hell he'd known she was in the room as soon as he entered it but he wouldn't go back on what he'd done during the summer.

It wasn't safe for her to associate with him.

"Can you do that tattoo tonight for me?" Harry asked Draco as they ate.

Draco nodded knowing he'd get one of the other's to do it if he didn't agree.

The four boys stood and made their way out of the hall once they'd gotten their schedules.

Harry strategically pulled Daphne towards him wrapping his arm around her waist.

She didn't react to it but he could tell she was please and he smirked.

This wasn't for Daphne, it was a show to make sure Indigo knew he was serious.

To the outside world, he and Daphne were perfect for each other and from then on he'd make sure they saw nothing but perfection.

The four boys sniggered as Umbridge entered the defence classroom.

They had the class with the Ravenclaws but the boys knew the woman was in for a hard class.

Both the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws were known for their intellect and the woman wouldn't be able to stop them rebelling if she tried to stop their studies.

Draco smirked as she paled seeing him and Hadrian.

Despite not liking Lucius she was scared of him.

Umbridge welcomed them all.

"Good morning class,"

There was a few scattered good mornings and she frowned.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, when I say good morning I expect all of you to reply,"

"Not likely, what are we three?" Blaise snorted putting his hands behind his head.

She looked over to the four of them.

"I understand your previous professors have allowed you to believe that you have power over the members of staff that have taken this position in the past but believe you me, you have no power over me," she said sternly to the class. "Now, good morning class,"

The response was still scattered among the Ravenclaws.

The Slytherins taking lead from the Deviants remained silent.

She smiled at the Slytherins with sickly sweetness.

"I said good morning," she said her voice with a slight giggle to it.

"We heard the first time," Hadrian snapped glaring at her. "What do you want us to do give you a round of applause? Or weren't you clear when Blaise said we weren't three years old?"

The frog-like woman flushed in anger.

"Twenty points from Slytherin," she snapped, her voice having rose to a higher pitch.

"Now we're scared," Neville snickered. "She took points,"

She glared at them before deciding to ignore them and carry on with her explanation.

As she told them they would be performing no practical magic, the agitation and shock was palpable.

"What do you mean no practical magic, Professor Umbridge it's OWLs this year!" Granger erupted nearly in hysterics.

"Hand dear, manners are a must in my classroom, but to answer your question yes, there will be no practical magic in my classroom but if you listen and take in the information you learn properly then you will have no trouble performing the magic needed to pass your OWLs," Umbridge giggled slightly.

She obviously enjoyed the power she had.

Hadrian was about to speak up but Draco put a hand on his arm and shook his head motioning over to Granger.

"But we need to practice! How will we pass with out practice! There's a full examination on the practical use of magic," Granger spluttered.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw, I will not repeat myself, Miss-"

"Granger," she whimpered.

Harry shrugged Draco's hand off and smirked.

"Have you ever thought the reason you failed your OWLs so many times, Professor, is that because you could never actually perform the magic?" Harry said slyly.

The woman spluttered and looked at him with her eyes bulging.

Harry loved been able to see into people's minds.

"How dare you!"

"It was merely a question," Harry shrugged with a smirk. "My father told me that you really were Squib in disguise. Is it a wonder that Minister Fudge shipped you off to us if he's planning to stop us from revolting against him. He knows you can't do magic and knows this inability would render us helpless to learn anything at all. Brilliant of him really,"

Umbridge was spluttering in rage and everyone was amazed at how easily Harry had gotten to her.

She suddenly went still and her splutters of rage turned into a forced sweet smile.

"Come here Malfoy dear," she said beckoning him to her.

He stood and smirked.

"I'm far from your dear, Umbridge, keep that in mind, yeah?"

She clenched her jaw but passed him a pink piece of rolled parchment with a slight giggle.

"Take that to Professor Snape for me,"

"I'm sure he's going to be thrilled that you can't control your class, Professor," Harry smirked before turning and walking out of the room knowing one of the others would collect his bag.

He knew he shouldn't have wound her up but it was preposterous that she wasn't planning on teaching them anything.

Not only that but Voldemort had told them to push the boundaries slightly at Hogwarts.

The more chaos going on at the school meant the more attention Dumbledore had to pay to the school than to other goings on.

He didn't like been a lackey but he wasn't about to pass up on a chance to cause chaos for Dumbledore and the staff.

He knocked on Snape's office door.

"Enter," the man said coldly.

There was a scowl on the man's face when Harry entered but it lightened slightly seeing him.

"You're supposed to be in Defence," he said coolly.

Harry shrugged and passed him the parchment sitting down in the chair opposite Snape.

Harry didn't particularly like Snape but he knew because of Draco the man had their back.

"Is this true?" Snape said his eyebrow raising as he surveyed Hadrian.

Harry looked at him and smirked.

"Is what true professor?"

"That you told the whole classroom that the only reason she was at Hogwarts was because Fudge is scarred of a revolt happening and that due to her supposed inabilities to perform magic she was the best person to stop the students from learning magic?"

Smirking Harry nodded.

"Yes that's true, I could have said a lot more but I felt I'd use that for another time that she was acting like an idiot. There will no doubt be quite a few more instances for that to happen,"

"And did you not think that perhaps this will create problems for everyone?" Snape demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not concerned about everyone else. The only people this will cause problems for is Dumbledore, Umbridge and Fudge,"

Snape sighed and shook his head.

"No Hadrian, Umbridge intends to take control of Hogwarts using a series of degrees to help her gain more and more power. This will cause problems for everyone including yourself and your friends. The more you provoke her the quicker she takes control,"

Harry looked at the man for a moment.

"The way I see it, if we play our cards right we can pull the wool over her eyes and make it so she plays into our hands. I can't see McGonagall or Flitwick bending to her and I'm sure her first wave will be towards the staff, taking power off them. They'll cause the problems and we can bend it so she presses more towards making problems for Dumbledore than for us,"

Snape was surprised.

Harry smirked.

"Did you not think we had already thought of this? The plan is carefully set out, Professor, you can be with us or you can be against us but it is happening,"

"Very well Hadrian, then I will turn the other way to anything you may do but I can not step in and remove whatever punishment she gives you, the week of detentions will stand," Snape said inclining his head.

Harry nodded and stood.

"Nice chatting with you professor. And for the record, I wouldn't try the chicken tonight,"

Harry saw Snape smirk and grinned before leaving.

* * *

**AN: Well can anyone guess the Deviants plans for Umbridge ;) Hope you liked it guys.**

**cocobyrd87 - Their reluctant loyalty will definately give Voldie a run for his money eventually :) As for Umbridge well you'll have to find out as you read ;) but its safe to say they give as good as they get :) Thanks for the review!**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More as promised :)**

**vengeful-owl - Thanks for the review! :D I'm glad you're enjoying the series :) my chapter posting is usually once a week usually around the beginning of the week so you won't have to wait long for more :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: War**

"Is it just me or is Dumbledore staring at Hulk again?" Draco asked as they sat down to eat.

"Again?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrow.

"He's stared at him every time they've been in the room together," Draco nodded.

Neville blinked.

"Why the hell would he look at me? Did you do something and involve me without me knowing?" he asked Hadrian.

Harry sat there and stared at him blankly thinking about the things he'd done before shaking his head.

"Nope, you're safe, it isn't my fault,"

"Great," Neville drawled rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to detention, tell me if you think of anything," Harry snickered leaving.

Neville looked at Draco.

"He really hasn't done anything?"

Draco shook his head.

"We potioned the chicken but that was us not you," he grinned.

"Tut tut, you're a prefect," Blaise teased.

Draco flipped him the bird with a smirk.

"When's Hades doing the Quidditch tryouts?" Neville quizzed changing the subject.

"No idea, why?" Draco asked furrowing his brow.

Neville shrugged.

"He's got detention all this week and usually tryouts are the first week back. It's going to be a chaotic year,"

"We'll handle it, we always do," Blaise sniggered.

After dinner the three of them stood and as they exited the hall the Gryffindors surrounded them.

"It's a shame your not dead, Malfoy, we were really hoping that who ever had you last year had offed you," Ron sneered his red hair even more shaggier than usual.

Draco smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, Weasley, I wonder what the professors would say if they knew their Gryffindor prefect was trying to cause uproar,"

"Watch your back, Malfoy," Seamus spat.

"Why would I need to watch my back, especially if it's you muppets that are threatening me. I'd be more scared if you were threatening the person next to me with the way you lot aim," Draco sniggered before brushing past them and leading the way up to the sparring room.

* * *

Harry sat scowling as he wrote lines in his own blood.

"You understand why I'm doing this don't you dear. We can't have you lying and causing problems," Umbridge giggled slightly.

"I'd have thought you'd have been more concentrated on how all the professors are going behind your back, Professor. I overheard McGonagall and Flitwick talking before dinner about how they can't wait for Dumbledore to get rid of you," Harry smirked.

The agitation and protest rose in Umbridge's mind as she declared war on the professors of Hogwarts.

Hadrian sniggered to himself, it was far too easy.

He knew, while she would most probably give him a few more detentions before he finally managed to make her a puppet of his manipulations, that things were already well on their way.

"Between me and you though professor, the easiest way to get to McGonagall is through her Quidditch team,"

He had to get her going with the decrees for it to work. The more she took over the more she would see the things he was making her believe for herself.

While he didn't like the thought of having to slice his hand open to get close to her he knew he needed the time the detentions offered to him to monitor her mind.

* * *

It was a week later that he stood in his green and silver Quidditch robes with Draco, Warrington, Pucey and Montague on the Quidditch field.

They had to find two new beaters.

"I'm telling you all now, anyone here that isn't seriously interested in doing gruelling practices to be the very best can leave now. I am not interested in having part time Quidditch players on my team," Harry said coldly looking at the Slytherins gathered, ready to try out.

A few left.

"Also anyone who will put other clubs first, can leave as well,"

Again a few more people left and Harry was satisfied that he had people that were willing to do anything to be on the team left.

"Hades, look," Draco whispered looking up at the stands.

Harry was surprised to see Indigo and Granger sat a few seats up from where Daphne and Pansy were sat.

"What are they doing here?"

"Didn't you hear, Vixen made it onto the Ravenclaw team as their new Keeper," Pucey stated sneering. "The filthy blood traitor is actually rather good,"

Harry gritted his teeth.

"They're scouting us out,"

Draco and Warrington nodded.

"Then lets give them a show they'll never forget," Harry smirked with a feral grin.

* * *

Indigo watched her heart aching as the calculating Malfoy easily rallied the Slytherins and made work of them.

He was by far a superb captain and she had no doubt that he was an even better seeker.

It made her angry at herself that even after everything she still craved to be around him and have his attention.

A few times in the past week she'd felt his gaze on her but when she'd looked up to see he'd been occupied with other things.

Seeing him all loved up with Greengrass killed her but she saw the flashes of distaste he'd have now and again around her and she knew that despite it looking otherwise he was still very against the girl.

"I can't believe you're making me watch this, Indi, I don't even like Quidditch," Hermione huffed.

"Davis wanted me to scout them out and I wasn't doing it alone, Hermione, and don't even tell me you're completely against this all anyway. I've seen you ogling Draco Malfoy for the past half an hour," Indigo said shaking her head.

Hermione blushed a fantastic red.

"You're insane, I wouldn't look at him if you paid me a million pounds,"

"Don't be stupid Hermione, everyone knows both Malfoys are sex on legs, it's just a shame they're complete twats as well or they'd be desirable," Indigo said shaking her head.

It was as if the girls knew they were talking about their future husbands, both Pansy and Daphne stood and walked up to them.

Indigo raised her eyebrow but Hermione seemed to be muted.

It was well known neither of the Slytherin girls played fair.

"I'm warning you now, Vixen, stay the hell away from Hadrian," Daphne said sneering coldly. "I've seen how you look at him and if you even dare to look at him again after this I'm going to make your life a living hell. He's mine and no matter how much you wish it to be different it will never change,"

"Like I'd want that pig, Greengrass, you can have him. You both deserve each other you're so bloody up yourselves that you'd both be spoilt for anyone else," Indigo snarled.

"The same goes to you Granger, not that my Draco would even look twice at you, but stay away from him," Pansy sniffed glowering.

"Why don't you pathetic pair of plastics go fuck yourselves. If you were really sure of yourselves and the faithfulness of your future husbands then you wouldn't feel the need to threaten us. We want nothing to do with those two pigs and as much as you could make our lives hell we could make yours just as bad," Indigo snarled.

The girls glared at each other and there was no doubt that there and then war had been declared between them.

* * *

Harry looked up at the stands and felt anger bubble in him as he watched Daphne and Pansy try to intimidate the two Ravenclaws.

He didn't give a rats arse about the Mudblood but seeing his future wife trying to get one over on the love of his life made him angrier than ever before.

He forced himself to ignore it though, he couldn't afford to let himself slip.

Instead of blowing up at Daphne and making a scene he channelled his anger into tryouts pushing the potentials further and further weeding out those that weren't up to it.

He knew as the cravings for her got worse it would be harder to stay away but he knew he was going to have to suck it up.

He would not put her in danger.

* * *

That night Harry put himself through his paces in the sparring room.

The quicker he improved the quicker the lies and danger could stop.

Draco entered the room but didn't say anything, just throwing himself into the work out as much as Harry was.

There was a silent agreement between the pair of them.

They would be the best and they would get there quicker than anyone anticipated them to.

Been under someone elses control wasn't something they liked and they would only put up with it for as long as they needed to.

Draco hated to admit it but he couldn't sleep at night without knowing Hadrian was safe and so lately he'd been seeking him out more and more at a night time just to make sure he was still alive.

He knew Hadrian had noticed but he was thankful that he hadn't said anything.

The graveyard and traumatic summer had changed them more than they wanted to admit.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's late again guys. Things have been hetic and I have a feeling they're going to continue to get hectic over the coming weeks.**

**cocobyrd87 - As much as i would love to write Umbridge in as a Squib she isn't actually one just very magically impared ;) The boys do indeed to give her hell or at least Hadrian does :) **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More here :) **

**Guest - Updates are usually weekly but things have been hetic so I try to update as soon as i can :) Glad you're liking the story! :D**

**LianaRamsay - Lucius is a very complex character but his reasonings to his behaviour are shown more towards the end of this Book and in the next one :) Narcissa will be shown briefly during this book but she'll be a more active character during the next book :) Glad you're enjoying the series :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Time Turner**

"Come on Daphne we need to get to potions," Harry said straightening himself up and pulling his robes back on.

Daphne pouted from where she was laid naked on his bed.

"Can't we skip, I rather enjoyed what we were doing," she purred twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her finger.

Harry smirked and shook his head.

"Feel free to skip but be gone by the time I get back, yeah? I don't think the lads would be too pleased to know you were sexing out the room,"

She sighed and sat up.

"You're no fun sometimes you know that?"

He shrugged and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm waiting for you which is more than what I had to do,"

"I love you, you know," she sighed pulling her skirt up.

Harry looked at her coolly for a moment before shrugging.

"You're not going to say it back?" she asked gaping at him.

He shrugged.

"Why say it if I don't mean it? We both know we wouldn't be together if it wasn't for our fathers. Or maybe we would and I would love you because it would be off my own back but right now you're nothing more than a fuck buddy I have to put up with permanently,"

Anger welled in her eyes.

"You're hurtful sometimes,"

He smirked and gripped her hair pulling her head back.

"You weren't complaining moments ago," he whispered hotly in her ear before crashing their mouths together.

After a moment he pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"If you don't like how I treat you then you wouldn't come back as often as you do,"

With that he turned and left leaving her to scramble to catch up to him.

* * *

Draco raised his eyebrow as Harry sat beside him looking thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I have an idea for a prank," Harry shrugged.

"And the problem?" Draco drawled knowing one way or another he was going to get pulled into it.

"There's no one to pull it on, it seems like we've had the same victims every time we've pranked someone," Harry sighed.

"What's the prank?"

"Elephant trunks,"

"Then the logical victim is girls, they're more image conscious,"

"Hmm I suppose I could do it to all girls but then if they knew it was me then my choice in girls, to wind Daphne up, would be limited,"

"Dude you could slaughter half the population and still be loved by the girls," Draco said dryly hating to admit it but knowing it was true.

Harry looked at him.

"I suppose you're right," he nodded idly.

He still sat there and Draco watched him expectedly.

"Aren't you going to go do it?"

"Have you shagged Pansy yet?" Harry blurted looking at his twin.

Draco blinked in surprise, that was the last thing he'd expected.

"Not yet, why,"

Harry shrugged.

"Just wondered is all,"

"You're acting strangely, Hades, what the hell is going on?"

Harry grimaced.

"Halloween is coming up,"

Draco mimicked his grimace.

"I know,"

"Do you think we'll pass?"

Draco shrugged.

"My advice to you, Watcher, is loose your virginity before you die. You want to know what it feels like, trust me," Harry said with a nod before standing up.

"Seriously? Hadrian what have you been on!" Draco demanded trying to catch sight of Harry's pupils.

Harry snorted with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Seriously, Drake, you're asking me if I've been on drugs? Do you really think I'm going to take something when I know that at any given moment Voldemort could decided he needs us 'urgently' and whisk us away? I'm not that idiotic you know,"

"Then what the hell is up with you?"

"Nothing, I just find it amusing to wind you up," Harry sniggered before waltzing away.

Draco put his head in his hands and groaned.

Harry would never change.

* * *

Indigo watched him walk past her without a single glance, it seemed to her every time she saw him the more she lusted after him.

The aura of power he had just seemed to intensify daily and every time she was near him lust flooded her veins.

Now and again she's feel his eyes slip to her as if assessing something before slipping away before she had chance to catch him at it.

She'd been tempted to remove the necklace around her neck but she knew Hadrian Malfoy and she knew he didn't like people going against him.

She had no doubt she would know about it if he caught her without it on.

But she also knew while it was hanging around her neck she could never even consider finding a different boy because when she considered doing just that and moving on from the self absorbed Malfoy it felt like it weighed a ton.

Hatred bubbled in her as she once again fought against the hold he had on her without even knowing it.

* * *

Harry read the newspaper with a satisfied grin on his face.

Umbridge had taken the bait and now it was just a matter of getting the woman's ego to help along the progress.

"Hey Hades,"

Harry looked up to see Blaise sit opposite him and help himself to some bacon.

"Morning," he nodded in return.

"I'm not trying to pry into your's and Draco's privacy, Hades, but have you noticed that Watcher is getting increasingly more and more difficult to wake up in a morning? I tried to wake him up before coming up here and he was comatose, mate. I know he likes his sleep but lately it's like there's something wrong," Blaise stated with a hint of nervousness.

It was hard to tell what moods the twins were in lately and the last thing he wanted was a pissed off Hadrian.

Harry looked at him for a moment before grimacing.

"He's been coming with me on a night time. His body isn't used to doing so much work on so little sleep, so it's making up for it,"

"I have something that could help,"

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Third year I nicked Granger's time turner, remember?"

Harry nodded slowly, a smirk erupting as he figured where his friend was going.

"Well I may have accidentally on purpose cast a claiming spell on it so that it returned to me when it wouldn't be missed after she handed it in. With all the checks and paperwork it took for it to be able to get back into the department of Mysteries I hadn't thought that the charm would work but it did. I got it back this summer,"

"Sly you have got to be the most brilliant person I know," Harry grinned.

"I'll give it to you after lessons. Your needs for it are greater than mine. It can only be used by one of the Deviants as well. Added that beautiful charm as soon as I got it back," Blaise smirked.

Harry knew that Blaise truly did think of everything.

The boy was like a Raven in Snakes skin.

"What are you so happy about?" Draco demanded grumpily as he sat down.

Harry sniggered at his twin.

"We've just found a solution to your crankiness, is what,"

Draco looked at him in confusion.

"Dude you've been getting grumpier and grumpier as the nights go on without you getting your full nine hours of beauty sleep. Now while we both know I'm the better looking twin, I decided that we couldn't risk the Malfoy name with your prettiness slipping even further. Sly here has our perfect solution to keep the Malfoy name a shining beckon in such a time of need," Harry snickered.

Draco flipped him off before responding.

"And how prey tell, dear twin, do you plan to do that?"

"Time turner," Harry shrugged helping himself to some porridge.

Draco blinked having nothing to say to that.

Harry looked at his twin as Draco tucked into some breakfast.

He knew while the time turner would help with Draco's lack of sleep it wouldn't help with the boy's need to know that he was safe.

He had an inkling that Draco would be just as restless and sleepless if Harry didn't also take advantage of the extra hours of sleep.

Shaking his head, Harry knew he would need to talk to his brother sooner rather than later.

Draco obviously needed to talk about what they'd been through and Harry wasn't about to let his brother suffer just because he, Harry, didn't want to think about what they'd been through.

Draco looked up as if knowing his brother had just made the vow to talk out their experience.

Harry sighed and motioned with his head.

"You fancy skipping today?"

"Father-"

"Can go blow, Watcher. We deserve to have a day to ourselves without any taxing activities," Harry shrugged standing up.

Draco nodded, deciding to just take the plunge.

What trouble could they really get up to in a school full of professors and students?

Looking at Hadrian, Draco sniggered.

Quite a bit.

* * *

**AN: Well there we go :D Hope you guys like it :)**

**cocobyrd87- Things are indeed getting interesting :D During JKs books Pansy seems to think of herself as a Queen B type of girl and hers and Pansy's attempts to be intimidating in the last chapter is that coming into play in the series. Not the smartest in the bunch are they ;) **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - Thanks! :D More coming soon :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Consequences **

The room was silent except for the clashing of swords as the twins sparred.

It was like they were dancing with their swords to the music that the blades were making.

Harry decided to break the silence.

"I'm ok you know," he said easily.

He dodged to the left as Draco tried to strike right.

Draco didn't reply sarcastically, he knew exactly what Hadrian was talking about.

"I didn't like seeing you like that. You nearly died, Hadrian," Draco said solemnly.

His eyes watered as he remembered the horrific events.

He tried to harden himself.

He wouldn't cry.

"I didn't though, Draco, I'm still here and still strong," Harry said unusually soft.

His bright green eyes were trained on Draco despite the two clashing blades.

"I thought you were dead. When I woke up in that bed and looked at you surrounded by all those aids I thought I'd lost you. I thought that you'd never wake up again," Draco croaked, tears sliding from their prisons for the first time.

Harry threw his sword to the side and embraced his brother.

It was rare to see Draco cry.

Only twice since they were seven had Harry ever seen Draco cry.

Their father thought crying was for a lesser wizard so they'd learnt themselves how not to cry.

"I know how you feel Draco, that feeling of complete devastation is crippling. That time in first year when I thought you were gone, I was so scared, so lost. We're twins and we're not supposed to be apart," Harry whispered squeezing his own tears back.

"We nearly were," Draco muttered, hiding his face.

"What that bastard has done to us, Draco, will never leave us. We'll be scarred for the rest of our lives because of him but we're stronger than him and his mind games. What we went through will help us be stronger. We'll never underestimate him and we know how he ticks. When the time is right we can use that. This summer was trying and it damn nearly killed us but it will help us towards our goals," Harry said firmly.

He believed every word he'd just uttered.

"And what about father? He sold us out, Hadrian, surely you're angry about that? We can never trust him to hold our interests first," Draco said venomously.

Harry winced.

He'd tried to push their father's actions away from his mind.

"His betrayal hurt me more than any torture could have, Draco," he finally breathed. "The thought that his loyalty to his master is higher than his love for us, tore into me. I'll never completely trust him again but at the same time something in me screams at me that there must have been a reason why this happened. Why he did what he did,"

"It's because he's a coward. He values his own life over ours!" Draco snarled. "When we're stronger I will show him just why he was wrong to doubt us,"

Harry couldn't fault that.

"Why didn't the curse kill me?" Draco asked after a moment.

"I survived when I was a baby so perhaps it's something to do with us been twins?" Harry shrugged having no idea.

"Hadrian I'm not stupid enough as to think that just because we're twins that we have the same level of power. You have far more power than what I can ever hope to have," Draco said dryly.

"Power is in our veins," Harry stated venturing a guess. "Perhaps our constant blood promises we made built up,"

Draco looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Assuming it can be passed like that then it would make sense. We've been doing them since we were old enough to remember but what happens if it's because of Pettigrew?"

Harry motioned for his brother to elaborate.

"Well I saved Pettigrew's pathetic life from Sirius and Lupin in third year. That automatically made him owe me a life debt. Voldemort used Pettigrew's flesh to regain himself so maybe the magic surrounding the life debt made it impossible for him to kill me because of that," Draco said slowly.

"We'll look in to it. For now though Draco you must realise that just because I'm out of your sight does not mean I'm half dead or in danger," Harry said firmly.

Draco looked away.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Draco. I'm much more settled when I can see you too but we have to get over this. If Voldemort realises our weakness then he could exploit it, he could use it against us and we'd be helpless to stop him," Harry said shaking his head.

The thoughts that had just ran through him made him determined to get back to how they were.

Draco cringed but nodded.

"When we use the time turner tonight to get you your sleep, I won't be going to bed too," Harry stated looking Draco in the eye.

Draco's fear rose in him but Harry put his hands on his shoulders.

"I swear to you that I will not get into anything life threatening when you sleep,"

Draco settled at his brother's promises.

Harry wouldn't go against that promise lightly.

* * *

Halloween came and as soon as the two stepped into Malfoy Manor they were met with a torture curse each.

They swallowed their screams down not willing to scream for the monster before them.

"Please tell me how on earth you are expecting to be the best of the best when you take it upon yourselves to skip classes?" Voldemort hissed angrily as he lifted the spell.

Hadrian spotted Lucius looking tense by the window.

Was he angry at Voldemort's urge to put them in pain? Or was it because of the detentions and letters he'd received from school?

Harry snorted to himself.

When the hell did Lucius ever mind them being in pain?

"Well?" Voldemort thundered.

"We needed a personal day, my lord," Draco murmured. "A day to go over our plans for the year,"

"And you couldn't do this in an evening?" Voldemort demanded.

"There are too many listening ears in an evening," Harry stated simply. "The walls have ears and we decided that during class time would be the best time to slip away to plan for the rest of the year without Dumbledore's spies following,"

Voldemort glowered at them.

"I expect you to find a way to keep your conversations away from Dumbledore's ears without skipping classes. If another letter comes home about your unknown absences from classes then I promise you that the consequences will be unpleasant for you. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded.

"Crystal," Draco muttered.

"Let us move onto the tests. You've being practicing?" Voldemort questioned leading the way out of the room.

The twins nodded.

Lucius watched as his sons performed perfectly during the tests that the Dark Lord had laid out for them.

Their movements were swift and graceful, their magic more powerful than ever and the fact they could now perform their spells wordlessly effortlessly, something that some of the other Death Eaters struggled with, had Lucius brimming with pride.

Even the Dark Lord himself seemed surprised.

Lucius wondered though as the boys held themselves erect and fearless, if they would come out of all of this unmarred.

The Dark Lord had obvious plans for them and their effortless triumphs would mean the plans would be put forwards.

Inwardly he had to resist the urge to take them and hide, he knew everything happening was for the sake of a better future.

* * *

Voldemort watched his two apprentices as they stood waiting for him to talk.

Their behaviour was a complete turn around from what it had been during the summer.

They now stood looking at them waiting for instruction rather than having to be forced into the simplest of things.

He handed them two books on wards.

"You will read this book until you can memorise the very pages within it. It will be your bible for the next couple of months because your next task I have you do will require a deep understanding and ability for the magic that is in there," he said firmly.

"Warding?" Harry asked looking at him, making sure his suspicion wasn't showing on his face.

Voldemort inclined his head.

"Will you give us warning before our next task?" Draco quizzed cautiously.

Voldemort smirked.

They took that as a no.

"When you accepted my tutorial you pledged your loyalty. The only questions I will answer will be the ones I want to and you will do what I say whether those questions have been answered or not. I do not bow to you, you bow to me," Voldemort said coldly before forcing them both to their knees.

Hadrian had to bite his tongue to stop himself protesting.

He wasn't made for bowing to others.

"While your detentions do not bother me, I will not allow you to raise more attention onto yourselves. You will achieve high grades, complete any extra work I want you to and you will also keep an eye on Neville Longbottom for me, ready to report back at Christmas,"

The twins shared a look.

Neville?

"My lord, Neville is our friend. A loyal friend. Is your interest in him the same as Dumbledore's?" Harry asked bluntly.

He needed to know why they were all so interested in Neville all of a sudden.

He would protect his friend any way he could.

"The fool is expressing his interest?" Voldemort asked sharply.

"He watches him, subtly but enough for us to pick up on it," Draco said carefully.

"And the boy does he react?"

Harry snorted.

"Neville despises Dumbledore just as much as we do,"

"For the sake of your friend, you had best hope it remains this way," Voldemort said coldly before dismissing them.

The twins shared a look as they returned to Hogwarts.

One thing was for sure.

They were going to have to train Neville in order to help him keep up with the manipulations that were obviously coming his way.

* * *

**AN: Well there we go after a bit of a wait Chapter 7 :) I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a great New Years :) **

**Dragons-Twilight1992** **- More here : ) Hope you had a good Christmas and New Year : )**

**cocobyrd87 - I have to agree Daphne brings it on herself maybe if she weren't such an utter twat Hadrian wouldn't be as bad to her. He's not that bad with Indigo after all ;) Haha I have to agree the twins could get into heaps of trouble but Hadrian had a bit of an ulterior motive when he got Draco to skip : ) Hope you had a good Christmas and New Year : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Meetings**

Harry sat with his feet up on the table and his chair on two legs, looking aimlessly up at the ceiling.

He was sat in the library with Draco and Neville while Blaise was in detention with McGonagall.

"You could be more respectful to the books, Hades," Draco murmured from where he was slaving over his charms essay.

Harry ignored his brother instead opting to look at Neville.

The boy hadn't taken the news that Voldemort wanted them to keep an eye on him half as badly as the twins thought he would.

Well that was if you didn't count the fact he completely flipped out in the dorm room enough to jump up, bang his head off his four poster and pass out.

The boy had a calm around him that seemed impenetrable.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he spotted the red head not far from where Neville was staring off into space and decided that the Weasley could very well be the thing keeping him calm.

Harry turned his attention to Ginny and Danielle.

Danielle's father was in the inner circle so no doubt she knew about the return of the dark lord and Ginny's parents were in the Order of the Phoenix so no doubt she knew as well.

Both girls had took a step back from the Deviants as a whole but Ginny was still going strong with her relationship with Neville.

The girl was like a black horse.

In fact the more Hadrian thought it over the more he realised that both of the girls would be lethal enemies.

They tended to sink into the background, observing rather than acting, immersing themselves in study of both magic and people.

He decided there and then that if he had to fight he would want them both on his side.

"You're drooling Hulk," Draco stated mildly.

Harry smirked looking at Neville.

Neville blushed and wiped his mouth.

"She looks pretty today," he defended himself.

"You really do have it bad," Harry snickered.

"I'd rather have it bad then not at all," Neville said easily.

Harry blinked and sniggered.

"Very profound of you, Hulk. Have you been reading your grandmother's novels again?"

Neville hit Harry in the arm.

"Prick,"

"Mr Malfoy get your feet down this instant!" the librarian screeched as if only just becoming aware of Harry's positioning.

Smirking, Harry slowly sat back on four legs and removed his feet from the table.

Madam Pince scowled at him before spinning on her heel and marching back to her station.

"Mr Malfoy, sir?"

Harry looked around to see a little Hufflepuff first year stood looking like he was about to wet himself.

"What?" Harry asked coolly.

"Professor Umbridge asked me to give you this," he squeaked before handing over a piece of pink parchment and shooting out of the library.

Draco put his quill down and looked at his twin.

"What does she want?"

_Dear Mr H Malfoy,_

_I request the presence of you, and any you feel are loyal to you, in my office for tea, after supper this evening._

_Failure to show up will result in a detention._

_Have a lovely day._

_Professor D Umbridge._

Harry blinked looking at the two of them before handing over the letter.

Draco looked completely befuddled.

"I wonder what she wants,"

Harry shrugged.

"I know one thing for sure, I'm not drinking anything she gives me. Knowing that bint she will have poisoned it or something,"

"You never know it might have something to do with the decrees," Neville mused.

Harry smirked.

"I wonder if she's noticed Granger and Vixen herding the other idiots in for a 'study' group,"

After a bit more hashing out ideas the trio went to meet Blaise from his detention.

* * *

Later that night the four of them, along with Daphne, Pansy and their friends walked up to the defence classroom.

The woman was sat at her desk at the front of the room.

"You wanted to see us professor?" Harry asked cocking his head.

Umbridge giggled slightly before nodding and motioning for them to have seats.

"It has come to my attention that the more… unruly students have formed an illegal group within these precious walls. I can not prove this, however, and when I sat wondering how to get proof I asked myself who I would be able to trust to be my eyes and ears within the students," she said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"And you decided we'd be fitting?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrow.

Umbridge giggled again and Harry wondered if she even knew she did it.

"Yes. Mr Malfoy here has been most helpful during these past months and I decided that I would give him and those loyal to him a power over the other students in trade for the management of those disrespectful children that dare to go against my decrees. Of course I was expecting more-"

"Worry not professor, now I know what it is you're after I'm sure I can find more people that I trust to help us in this plight," Harry smirked.

His manipulations had finally paid off.

The woman was so wound up in demanding her own superiority that she was one step away from declaring war against her and the population of the school.

"Professor, I believe the candidates we have in mind would be a lot more persuadable if our restrictions weren't as severe as the rest of the schools," Harry said smoothly.

Umbridge smiled a wide smile that looked painful.

"Indeed, you are Slytherins after all. Very well, your helpfulness thus far has been inspiring and knowing that your parents are loyal to the Ministry allows me to believe you and those loyal to you are more than mature enough to be able to use your better judgement in situations. If you agree to become my High Inquisitors then you will also be allowed to dock points and place students in detention. Even the prefects and the head boy and girl will not hold the power that you do,"

The eight Slytherins left the office with a new badge pinned to their chests.

"You planned for this," Draco said looking at his twin.

Harry smirked and shrugged. "I knew one way or another she'd try to get students to turn on students and through showing her my willingness to turn on the professors she decided I would be her best bet and thus entrusted me to find more people that could aid,"

"And who else do you plan on getting?" Blaise asked.

"The Quidditch team of course. I'll ask Ginny and Danielle but I doubt they will and I think such a thing like this will certainly raise interest in Theodore and the goons," Harry grinned.

"You're diabolical," Neville chortled.

"When do you plan on outing Dumbledore's little cronies?" Draco asked cocking his head.

"He's going to let the toad stir a bit first," Blaise snickered seeing the mischief behind Hadrian's green gaze.

Harry sniggered.

"What can I say it would be too easy to come out on top at the end of the year if I didn't allow them all a little bit of preparation,"

Draco shook his head.

Hadrian really was unbelievable.

* * *

Indigo stood with Hermione watching as their classmates practiced the spells needed to pass their end of year exams.

"We need more organisation than this," Indigo said shaking her head.

"None of us know how to lead a whole group, Indi, none of us can perform these spells, that's why we're here," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Then we need a teacher, someone who knows about defence," Indigo said stubbornly.

"Like who? We're here like this _because _we don't have a teacher," Hermione stressed.

Indigo wouldn't admit who her first thought was instead she voiced her next thought.

"What if we do it? We're pretty good at most of the spells. We can practice away from here and then teach them when we've mastered the spells that we find difficult," Indigo said slowly.

"Would they listen to us?" Hermione said nervously.

She wasn't as socially confident as Indigo was.

"If they wanted to pass then they'd have to,"

"We don't know the other years syllabus though," Hermione pointed out.

"Then we can get a couple from each year above us to do the same as us. We'll take it in turns. After all if Voldemort really is back like Dumbledore says then we're going to need to know how to defend ourselves anyway," Indigo stated.

Hermione pondered it knowing her friend was right.

She nodded slowly.

Indigo grinned before whistling and shutting everyone around them up.

"We're here because Umbridge is about as useful to us as a bucket with a hole in. This is our third meeting and I think you'll all agree with me when I say we haven't exactly gotten anywhere. I propose that two from each year group that have the grasp on the magic and are willing to put a little bit of extra work in so that they can teach everyone else. We're not just learning to pass exams, we're learning to defend ourselves against what's out there. I don't know about you but I don't fancy coming face to face with the end of a dark wizards wand and loosing my life because I didn't know the right spell to disarm him,"

"Here here," the Weasley twins charmed from the back of the room.

"I volunteer myself and Hermione for the fifth years. Once the sixth and seventh years have decided then the six of us can work together so we each produce the best spells to teach to everyone. We need this to work more than anything in the world,"

No one objected.

* * *

**AN: Well there we go chapter 8 up and ready to be read :) Hope you guys liked it :D**

**This guy doesnt have a clue - Thanks :D Glad you're enjoying it :)**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More is on its way :D I'm glad you had a good holiday :) I did thanks nice and relaxing :) **

**cocobyrd87 - Haha that would be telling ;) But if he were Dumbles would need more than luck ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Slipping**

Harry sat watching the aloof Ravenclaw that had caught his eye a couple of days ago.

She was completely and utterly calm and uniquely unaffected by the fact she was outcasted by most of the population.

The only person he'd ever seen her properly talking to was Indigo, which was how the girl had gotten his attention.

She was petite and delicate, her features as pale as her blonde hair and she wore the oddest things.

Like at that moment the girl had radishes hanging from her ears, a corked necklace hanging proudly around her neck and no shoes on.

It baffled him that anyone could be so comfortable in been so odd.

"Who are you staring at like that?"

Harry turned to see Neville sit down next to him.

"Her, do you know who she is?" Harry asked pointing at the girl who was heading out of the doors.

"Luna Lovegood, she's a friend of Ginny's and Danielle's," Neville shrugged.

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise. "Then why have I only just noticed her?"

"They study together in the library. You're not usually one to venture into there," Neville chuckled.

Harry nodded accepting the explanation.

"What's so fascinating about her anyway?" Neville asked.

"Have you seen how she's dressed?" Harry snorted with a look of disbelief. "Anyone else would end up getting a heap load of shit chucked at them and yet with her everyone just accepts it, like it's expected of her. You've got to wonder just how weird she is if they accept it just like that,"

"They don't always accept it," Neville stated. "Ginny told me that some of the Ravenclaws in her year steal her stuff and that's why she walks around with no shoes. Apparently Vixen is the only one the girl can talk to in her house,"

Harry felt a strange feeling rise up in him.

No one should be made to feel like an outcaste in their own house just because they were a little different.

* * *

Two days later he walked into the library with purpose and when he spotted his two little sisters and the girl who had raised his interest he walked over and sat down without a care in the world.

Ginny and Danielle raised their eyebrows at him.

"Can we help you?" Ginny snorted with a grin.

Neville had warned her about his sudden obsession with Luna.

"It would take more than our help to help him," Danielle smirked.

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Who's your friend?"

"Luna, this is Hadrian Malfoy, Hadrian, this is Luna Lovegood, she's a Ravenclaw in our year," Danielle answered.

"And she does not now nor ever want to get involved with you and your pranks," Ginny stated firmly.

Harry held his chest.

"You wound me Red,"

"There's no pain only amusement," Luna said simply. "You can not be wounded,"

Harry blinked and looked at her.

Her voice was as strange as she was.

"Do you regret our friendship, Red? And here's me thinking you loved me," he snorted not removing his eyes from Luna.

"I lost myself to the insanity that is the Deviants years ago, Hadrian, Luna still has a chance," Ginny snorted.

Harry looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You and Neville are made for each other. Both so obscene. You do not ever have to be insane to be a friend of the Deviants,"

"Insanity can be fun," Luna supplied.

"See she has the spirit unlike you two," he grinned throwing an arm around Luna.

She stared at him and blinked with a pair of wide glazed blue eyes.

Slowly, unnerved, Harry removed his arm.

She really was weird but she had an endearing quality.

"I need to get a book, help me find it?" Danielle asked looking at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Hadrian and Luna suspiciously for a moment before nodding at her best friend.

"If she's not in one piece when I come back, Hadrian Malfoy, just remember I know where you sleep and I grew up with the twins,"

Harry acted innocent with a grin on his face as she walked on.

"You are struggling,"

Harry startled looking at the Ravenclaw with surprise.

"What?"

"You are struggling with your feelings and needs. You fight off destiny because of love and yet you do not see that your love is written in the stars," Luna stated simply.

"What the hell-"

"Indigo is having the same problem. She keeps playing with her panther. I'm sad to say she feels the need to remove it. Removing it wouldn't be a good idea. If she does then the love will diminish," Luna continued as if he hadn't interrupted.

Anger washed through, Harry.

Indigo had better not remove his necklace.

A image flashed through his head of his brother and Luna together and he gaped.

Draco and Luna?

That was utter madness but then as he thought about it, it seemed completely sane as well.

He looked at her as she continued to ramble.

"Luna what do you think about Draco?" he asked her bluntly.

She looked at him, the glaze in her eyes seemed to wane for a moment.

"The dragon will be my saviour,"

Harry blinked he hadn't expected that.

"Do you have many friends?" he asked deciding not to try understand anything she'd said until he could properly think about it.

"Friends are not something I come by easily. Many believe me to be weird," she said simply. "I have a few though, Ginny, Danielle, Indigo, you,"

"The rest of the Deviants," he added.

She looked at him and blinked again.

"Our destinies were supposed to entwine, did you know that Harry?"

Harry blinked at her as she called him by the name only his mother and Godfather did.

"Your destiny would have been another had your father's actions not differed,"

He knew there and then that too much time spent around Luna would make him go around the bend.

She spoke in riddles and it was frustrating.

She smiled at him.

"I see I've confused you. I do that a lot. That's why many do not talk to me a lot,"

"Would you like to eat dinner with us tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I will check with the nargles but I should be able to," she smiled. "Your friends are looking for you,"

Blinking and nodding he rose.

"See you later Dizzy," he smirked.

She beamed at him and nodded.

Harry left feeling his temples booming.

Dizzy was the perfect nickname for her.

Nargles? What the hell were they?

He didn't even dare think about anything else she'd said.

Except one thing.

There was no way he would allow Indigo to remove his necklace.

No way in hell.

Not thinking twice he pulled out the map.

"I swear chaos will reign,"

He spotted her in the courtyard on her own.

"Chaos caused,"

Skillfuly he avoided his friends as they hunted for him and made his way down to the girl who was about to go against what he'd told her.

She was sat looking delicate and yet so strong, on the wall of the courtyard.

Her hands were behind her neck and he acted before he could think about it.

He captured her wrists removing them from the clasp and pulling them away.

She blinked looking up at her.

"You will not remove that necklace," he said firmly.

"What right do you have?" she spat.

He ran a finger down her face.

"More right than you know,"

"I was just a quick conquest to you Malfoy, it shouldn't matter what I do," she snarled.

He glared at her.

"You was and always will be more than a conquest. The Dark Lord is back, Indigo, my family is knee deep in his shit and any whisper about me loving a blood traitor would mean drastic happenings. He wants to control me and through you he'd be able to do that," he hissed.

"The summer-"

"I simply went along with your words. You would have never let me go if I hadn't. You couldn't have had much hope in the two of us if you believed it as easy as you did," he said simply.

"You can not blame this on me!" she nearly screeched.

"I wasn't," he hissed pulling her out of sight as he heard voices. "Hell! What I told you before you jumped to conclusions, that was the truth! Why is it so hard to believe that?"

"Because you're Hadrian Malfoy, no one ever knows what you're really thinking," she spat.

"I'm a Malfoy and it is required for us to have a mask but when I'm with you I have no mask. You're my weakness, Indigo and that is why we can not be together," he snapped.

She looked at him, her deep blue eyes filled with pain.

"It hurts to be away from you. If we can not be together why can you not just let me go?" she demanded.

"Because I'm a bastard, Indigo and I can never let you go," he whispered before kissing her.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys. I got caught up in writing book 6! Hope you liked the chapter and my introduction of Luna :) **

**cocobyrd87 - If the story has you interested then its doing it's job properly :D Thanks for the review! :D**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - A bit late but more is here! :)**

**NCIS FTW - There is no doubt about it that Harry is a deviant Mastermind but i won't induldge you of his plans just get :) where would the fun in that be :) Glad you liked it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Pranks**

Harry ran a hand through his hair again and focused on what he was doing.

He was in the Great Hall and he was concentrating on the warding for his prank.

Wards were impossibly hard to keep up and focused, especially for a fifth year but he would be damned if they beat him.

Since he was eleven years old he'd been embedded in powerful magic that was supposedly too much for him and he'd mastered it.

Warding would be no different.

"You slept with Vixen again,"

Harry faltered and looked around seeing Draco stood there with his arms crossed.

It was two days after his meeting with Indigo.

"How the hell do you figure that?"

"The fact that she isn't moping about anymore and the fact you're more focused than you've been so far this term. Last year that only happened when you'd been with her. Not to mention Luna told me," Draco shrugged sitting down.

Luna had become a third little sister to the group despite her ties to Indigo and Granger.

"I couldn't help it," Harry said instead of denying it.

If there was one person you could trust to tell the truth it was Luna and so rebuffing anything she said just made the guilty party look bad.

Draco shook his head.

Hadrian was playing with fire.

Then again, Hadrian always played with fire.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked spotting where his brother's wand was pointed.

It was pointed at the Gryffindor table, specifically at the pumpkin juice.

"I'm warding the pumpkin juice at a distance. In a minute I'll let it down and when I do, hopefully if I've got things right, then the juice should explode over them all," Harry said happily.

Draco shook his head, Hadrian was impossible.

As he sat down next to his brother, Hadrian's wand was suddenly snapped down and gone from sight.

A massive combined screech was heard from the Gryffindor table as every pumpkin juice jug on the table erupted in a spray of the juice.

The two twins turned to look and they watched as the Weasley twins caught their eyes.

They hadn't had much to do with Ginny's favourite brothers since the first train ride but they had a sneaking suspicion that was about to change.

"Oh goodie a prank war," Harry grinned.

Neville sat down just as Harry said that and groaned.

"You're impossible. Is it completely out of your abilities to have one normal week?" the boy asked.

"Of course it is," Blaise answered for Harry. "Things would get too boring,"

"Prepare boys for the Weasley twins are plotting a retaliation prank," Harry grinned with a wink.

* * *

The next day the Deviants sat down for dinner and as soon as they sat the whole Slytherin House turned a bright vivid green with scales erupting over their bodies.

The thing that amused Harry was the spiky tails they all had.

"Well hell, I didn't expect that," Harry snorted looking at his hands before pulling his wand out.

"We look kind of cool," Neville chuckled.

Harry motioned his head to them and pointed over to the house of the lions.

They understood the silent implication and the four of them had the whole of Gryffindor house with bright red scaly skins and pig snouts on their faces with huge elephant ears.

The Weasley twins looked over and cocked their heads with a flick of their imaginary hats.

* * *

Over the next few days there were various different pranks erupting all over the school.

Everyone was running for cover.

The professors had no idea who was behind it, they only had their suspicions and that wasn't enough to punish anyone.

"Instead of pranking each other why don't we prank our one common enemy?" Draco asked one night as he changed his hair colour back to blonde.

Harry looked at his brother and smirked.

"I always knew I kept you around for a reason,"

Draco flipped him the bird, shaking his head.

"So glad I can reassure you of my purpose," he said dryly.

Harry wasn't listening though, he was penning a letter to the Weasley twins.

* * *

The two sets of pranksters met on the Quidditch pitch, neutral ground.

"We're here to propose an interesting proposal that will benefit us both," Draco said easily.

"And why would we make a proposal with a set of snakes?" Fred asked.

The Weasley twins were a bit taller than the Malfoy twins and they were broader as well.

"Yeah you're an untrustworthy bunch," George continued.

"You can trust us to work in our best interest though and with this proposal it'll benefit all of us," Neville pointed out.

The Weasley twins looked curious.

"These pranks between us are about scoring points so what about if we score these points by our pranks on Umbridge," Blaise said simply.

"And what would you all get out of pranking Umbridge? You're her little pets aren't you?" Fred said suspiciously.

Harry stepped forwards.

"More like she's our little pet, she just doesn't know it. Pranking her will make her more furious and aggravated and that is a benefit to us. The benefit to you two is the chance to make her furious and aggravated without your father being implicated at the Ministry. We know you're part of Vixen's little study group-"

"You know about that?" George gaped.

The Deviants smirked as one.

"As I was saying we know you're a part of it. We're in charge of leading that search, the longer we can get Umbridge concentrated on something else the longer the lot of you have to study," Harry shrugged with a devious smirk.

"I still don't get how this benefits you," Fred stated.

"You don't need to know how, you just need to know it does. We're not going to go back on this, you're Red's brothers, her favourite _biological_ ones at that. You have our respect, we'll be straight with you because of Red. Give us a reason and we'll turn on you though," Harry responded coolly.

"So what does this proposal involve?" George said slowly.

"It's simple. Instead of pranking each other and scoring points we'll prank her and score points that way. It has to be kept anonymous though," Draco stated.

"Fine, we agree," the Weasley twins said after a silent conversation.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you," Neville smirked.

The two groups split off both feeling rather triumphant.

* * *

The next day Umbridge turned into a giant toad with a bright pink ribbon tied around her neck.

The whole hall burst into laughter.

The Deviants looked at the Weasley twins to see the redheads smirking smugly.

The Deviants retaliation prank came the next morning.

The woman's tongue lengthened and shot out anytime she went to eat, not only that but her eyes took on a bulging look and every time she went to speak, she croaked instead.

Her face was covered in warts and her hair had retreated into her head.

The woman looked hideous.

Floating above her head was a sign.

_The human toad disease, contagious, beware._

What was worse was that when the woman actually touched something she made it turn into frogs and when she touched professor Sinstra the Astronomy professor ended up looking like her.

For days after the prank people gave her a wide berth not daring to let her touch them.

The Deviants watched the woman simmer in anger.

They made their pranks regular charms that were taught in Charms and Transfiguration and put a twist on them.

They then whispered where the woman could overhear them discussing the laughter coming from Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall.

The woman was easily lead to believe that it was the professors that were pranking her.

The blatant anger she directed at the professors showed that the woman had fallen for it hook line and sinker.

* * *

"And you've found nothing out?" Umbridge seethed at Hadrian.

Hadrian shrugged coolly.

"I heard the professors laughing about the pranks a couple of days ago saying they couldn't wait for the next hit. They were betting on when they thought it would drive you out," he said spinning the fabrication easily.

The woman tensed and visibly bristled.

"We will see about that!"

Hadrian left the office with a smirk on his face.

It was a productive deal with naive Gryffindors even if he did say so himself.

* * *

**AN: Well I was asked in a review on a previous book (not sure which one or who it was that sent the request) that the Malfoy twins and the Weasley twins had a prank war. So if whoever sent the request is still reading I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - A pleasure as always :) More coming up!**

**cocobyrd87 - Haha well that would be telling wouldn't it ;) All I'll say is that during this book Hadrian and Indigo won't be active enough to be caught but that's not to say it couldn't happen in book 6 or 7 :) That is if you think Daphne is clever enough to be able to catch them without Hadrian catching her snooping first? ;) At the moment Hadrian doesn't have enough information to string it together, so the cat isn't out of the bag just yet :) **

**NCIS FTW - Haha hardly surprising though is it? ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Meeting Sirius**

Harry cackled madly when he watched McGonagall and Umbridge go at head a locks.

The pranks were still raining down on the toad like professor and Umbridge was still firmly behind the belief that it was the professors that were doing it to her.

She'd taken her rage out on the Gryffindor Quidditch team after the Slytherins trounced the Gryffindors in the first match of the season.

Umbridge had banned the team from competing in the rest of the season because of several comments thrown after the game.

"If your team reacts like children after they loose then it is obvious that they don't have the emotional capacity of grown ups to be able to play such a violent sport. I will not have a risk to other children's wellbeing's loose in a game that condones them to let go of morals," Umbridge said sweetly.

"You have to right to do such a thing, Dolores, and you know it," McGonagall hissed.

"As of this morning, yes I do," Umbridge smirked waving around her new decree.

McGonagall snatched decree out of the woman's hand and read it through.

The thinning of the transfiguration professor's mouth showed her anger easily.

Blaise snickered.

"That'll show the dragon to give me detention," he smirked.

Harry chuckled.

Blaise was loving McGonagall's predicament.

"She's going to go running straight to Dumbledore," Draco sniggered.

"Speaking of Dumbledore he sent me another request this morning," Neville said looking put out. "When will the old goat get the point that I'm not interested in having tea with him,"

"We really do need to find out why on earth he's so interested in you. It isn't safe for you to be in the middle of a custody battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort without knowing the ins and outs of it first," Harry stated, shaking his head.

"Custody battle?" Neville asked, amused.

Harry shrugged and with a grin.

"How will we find out? It's not as if we can just demand it out of father or Voldemort," Draco pointed out.

"What about out of Sirius?" Blaise stated. "He's part of the Order right? If we make him feel bad enough for not speaking to you since summer, Hades, then we'll be able to get all the information we need to,"

"That's actually a good idea," Harry said nodding. "I'll write to him and tell him to meet me this weekend,"

* * *

The weekend dawned and Harry sat on the outskirts of the Three Broomsticks.

Sirius entered and ordered two butterbeers before walking over and sitting down opposite him.

"What's up? Your letter seemed urgent," Sirius said taking a sip of his drink.

"You mean besides the fact my Godfather has his head stuck up his arse and hasn't contacted me since the summer?" Harry asked cocking his head.

Sirius flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Harry, I've being busy with the Order. I've been meaning to write honestly but I need to do so without the rest of the Order knowing. Dumbledore isn't exactly keen on you and your friends," Sirius sighed.

"He seems pretty taken with Hulk," Harry shrugged.

Sirius winced.

"He's already started that then?"

"Started what, Sirius?" Harry sighed raising his eyebrow.

Sirius winced again and Harry shook his head.

"The least you can do is give me a heads up. You've just admitted that he doesn't trust us and if he's taking interest in Hulk then it can't be good for our friendship with him," Harry snapped.

"There's a sort of weapon, in the Ministry that Voldemort didn't have before. Voldemort and Neville are the only two on earth that can remove it from the Ministry apparently. Dumbledore wants to make sure Neville isn't tricked into going to retrieve it. One of the Order members have already been imperiused into trying and it turned him insane. Dumbledore reckons that Voldemort will use you and Draco to get to Neville and he doesn't want to risk that," Sirius sighed.

"What could possibly be in the ministry that would only allow Voldemort and Neville to take it?" Harry said incredulously.

"Dumbledore knows but he isn't letting on. All I know is that he's getting people to go to the entrance of the Department of Mysteries and guard it. A few of us have been thinking and if I'm honest I think it might be some sort of prophecy. It's the only thing we can think of that would only let the participants touch it. Unless the Ministry have come up with something new,"

"A prophecy saying what?" Harry said dread filling him.

"We don't know but it must be big because Dumbledore doesn't want Neville anywhere near Voldemort or anyone with the potential to turn dark," Sirius said shaking his head.

"You mean me and Draco? Blaise's mum is strictly neutral," Harry snapped.

Sirius wince and nodded.

"Dumbledore doesn't know I'm in contact with you if he did I'm sure he'd try working it out some how a way that he could try and manipulate you,"

Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"This is bad," he stated numbly.

A big prophecy about Neville and Voldemort? If Voldemort got a hold of it and it some how implicated Neville, the man wouldn't think twice about killing him.

Sirius nodded sadly.

"Sirius, Voldemort knows about this prophecy. He's keeping an eye on Neville too. Dumbledore sticking his nose in will make Voldemort respond in a less than reasonable manner. Neville has been put in a situation that could very well put a massive price on the top of his head which in turn will put a price on Draco and I," Harry sighed.

"How so?" Sirius asked his eyes wide at the thought of Harry been in trouble.

Harry looked Sirius dead in the eyes.

"Because he'll ask us to do it and we'll refuse," he said blankly.

Sirius was visibly shocked.

"What!" he hissed.

"It can't be that much of a shock, Sirius. I told you this summer he was at the manor, fair does in not so many words but I couldn't, I was under restrictions. He knows Neville is our friend he'll try make us do it. You need to make Dumbledore back off," Harry snapped.

Sirius grimaced.

"I can try but I can't promise. Just how deep in are you both?" he asked dreading the answer.

"We're not marked if that's what you're asking," Harry said coldly.

Sirius flinched.

"It won't be long until we are though," Harry added with a sigh.

"We can stop this," Sirius said shaking his head urgently.

Harry snorted.

"No we can't, not unless someone is going to kill him sometime soon. If we don't take the mark then we're dead and so are our parents,"

"Harry," Sirius moaned pleadingly.

He couldn't stand the thought of Lily's and James' son being a Death Eater.

Harry shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do, Sirius,"

Sirius looked into his godson's eyes and saw the shadows of his plans and plots.

His godson had something up his sleeve and it killed him that Harry no longer trusted him enough to tell him what they were.

Harry put a hand on Sirius' forearm.

"He hasn't broke me, Sirius. Draco and I have plans but the less people that know about them the more chance they'll work. I have to say you won't agree with some of the stuff I'm going to do but it's going to be needed to get to the place I need to be," Harry said sincerely.

"Your saying this as if you're saying goodbye Harry," Sirius said his eyes wide.

"Because I am," Harry said coolly. "For the moment neither of us can be seen together and I've got a feeling things are going to get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better. We can write but we can't be seen together again until the war is over,"

Sirius tried to protest but Harry shook his head and stood up.

"It needs to be this way. I'll always love you, Sirius, but I have my own agenda in this war and I can't have you interfering because you think I'm putting myself in danger,"

"Pushing me away won't help you feel less if I'm killed, Harry," Sirius said seriously.

Harry snorted.

"This isn't about that, Sirius, this is about how adults screw me over, including you. I trusted you and then when I needed you, you weren't there. If I knew I could trust you to be there for me then I wouldn't do this but I can't. The Order is more important to you at present time and that is something I can't work with,"

Harry saw Sirius' heartbreak but he couldn't do anything about it.

This was the way it had to be.

Sirius was right, Harry had pushed him away in case he was killed but he knew that Sirius wouldn't stand for that. He'd made up a completely different reason that stemmed from proper emotions so that Sirius couldn't pick up on his bluff.

With that he walked out of the pub leaving his heartbroken godfather behind him.

* * *

Draco looked up as Harry walked through the common room.

He winced knowing exactly what Hadrian had done.

"You didn't have to you know," Draco said calmly.

Harry looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I did,"

"What did you find out?" Neville asked as he and Blaise walked over.

"It's a prophecy. Dumbledore wants you away from any possible dark influence that could make you go to the Ministry to retrieve it," Harry said dryly.

"So us," Draco snorted.

Harry nodded.

"That's not the worst of it though. Dumbledore is trying to interfere which is why Voldemort is interfering too. If Dumbledore pushes anymore than Voldemort isn't going to hold back," Harry said his eyes locking with Neville's.

"Voldemort will ask you both to kill me," Neville breathed understanding the implication.

"We would all die because we wouldn't do it," Harry stated bluntly.

"This is not good," Blaise sighed, voicing what they were thinking.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter down :) What did you guys think? The plot is thickening :)**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More here and more on the way :) **

**NCIS FTW - Thank you :) **

**cocobyrd87 - Anything can happen remember that ;) I know they're like the Titans of Hogwarts but to be fair since its directed at Umbridge mercy isn't needed :D **

**MySexyPack101 - Don't worry I plan to :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Visions**

Harry walked into the dormitory and was witness to Neville sitting up in shock after a nightmare.

"You alright mate?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged.

He'd been having nightmares since finding out about the existence of a possible prophecy.

"What time is it?" he asked tiredly.

"Six," Harry shrugged in response.

"And you're only just getting in?" Neville gaped, incredulously.

Harry shrugged again.

"It's not like I'll be able to sleep if I came in any earlier anyway. What was your nightmare about this time?"

"Voldemort standing over your's and Draco's bodies cackling madly before killing me too," Neville breathed.

"He won't kill us, I won't let him. We just need to push Dumbledore back as much as we can," Harry said firmly.

"How will we do that?"

"Well you've done alright this far. If the old goat gets any worse than we'll just have to set Umbridge on him for interfering into students lives," Harry said with a shrug before going into the bathroom.

When he reappeared Neville was still sat in bed looking at the floor in despair.

"Hulk I swear to you that none of us will be killed because of this. Neither Draco or I will allow that to happen. Dumbledore is an old coot but if I know Sirius as well as I think I do then I can promise you that the man will back off at least for a little while,"

Neville looked at Harry as if he was searching for something in his face.

A look of relief and reluctant acceptance flashed across Neville's face.

* * *

It was two days before the Christmas break that something disrupted their lives again.

Harry laid in bed his mind was whirling and churning with possibilities over what Voldemort wanted them to learn warding for.

It was half past three in the morning and while it was earlier than most nights he'd still done at least six hours of extra training with the time turner.

Closing his eyes he forcibly shut everything out of his mind.

As if waiting for the opportune moment though his mind was cast elsewhere.

_He was long and powerful, the muscles of his body contracting and relaxing as he moved along the corridor._

_It was dark, all except for the dimming prick of light a little further down the hall._

_The sheer desire to obey and attack overwhelmed him as he looked upon the slumbering red headed wizard that was half under an invisibility cloak._

_The blood that flowed into his mouth tasted like bliss as his fangs struck into the man._

_The man__'__s blood curdling screams, as he woke up to the attack, sounded like music to him and he continued to strike as the man tried to battle with him._

"Hades wake up!"

Harry bolted up in bed, he stomach was curdling and without a thought to his friends he pushed passed them and into the bathroom, emptying his stomach into the toilet.

He knew without a doubt that he'd just witnessed another one of Voldemort's doings but he didn't understand why he was a snake.

Flushing the toilet and standing up he turned to the mirror.

He was paler than he'd ever been before and there was an indecision in his eyes.

"What did you see?" Draco asked from the doorway.

"Nagini attacking Arthur Weasley on the corridor leading the Department of Mysteries," Harry said hollowly, staring at Draco through the mirror.

"What are you going to do?" Draco quizzed.

"I'm not going to Dumbledore if that's what you mean, Draco. The last thing I need is for him to realise that Voldemort somehow has a connection to my mind. I'd be locked up ready for experimentation in no time," Harry snapped.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Draco questioned hesitantly. "He could still be alive,"

Harry squeezed his eyes closed.

Telling anyone at all would bring consequences down upon him that he wasn't ready to face.

If he told his father then Voldemort would know about their link and he could possibly use it to manipulate him. If he told Sirius then when his godfather asked how he knew about the attack the connection would spill out into Dumbledore's knowledge which would mean Dumbledore had a way to manipulate him.

Neither option seemed plausible.

But then again neither did leaving a man to die.

Not willing to bring attention to the fact that he had an unknown connection to Voldemort Harry made his decision.

He opened his eyes and looked straight at Draco.

"No I'm not,"

"He's Red's father," Draco pointed out carefully.

"And I'm not in the position to be able to freely tell someone about what I witnessed, Draco," Harry said coldly.

Draco bowed his head accepting Harry's decision no matter what the consequences were.

Harry sighed inwardly adding another murder to his list.

If things had been different he may have helped save the man but as it was, things weren't different and he had to play with the cards he'd been dealt with.

* * *

The next morning Harry watched as Ginny was lead out of the hall by Snape and as McGonagall lead the other Weasleys out.

Draco looked at Harry and all he saw was a blank, cold, mask that was unreadable.

He had no idea how his brother felt over this, he knew Harry could have most probably saved the Weasley father but he also knew the dangers that would have fallen upon them had he outed the connection.

He stood behind Hadrian's decision but it killed him that he didn't know how Harry was taking it himself.

Harry looked over at him and smirked.

"So boys what about an end of term prank?" he asked Neville and Blaise as if everything was ok.

Neville didn't respond, he was looking towards the entrance to the hall where Ginny had just left.

Blaise raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Only if it's against McGonagall,"

Before anything else could be said a flame left a piece of parchment in front of Neville.

Neville picked it up and looked over at the empty headmaster's chair.

"He wants me to go to his office immediately and says if I don't go then he'll have Snape escort me there himself," Neville sighed.

"Are you ready for what he's going to say?" Draco asked his eyes looking over Neville's face.

Neville grimaced.

"Can you ever be ready for something like this? Me going to meet with Dumbledore will no doubt cause a chain reaction," he murmured.

"I have an idea," Harry said looking at them calculatedly. "What if I transform and one of you shrink me? I'll be like a normal black cat and I can behave like a stray that's taken a liking to Hulk. That way you have support if you need it because we can perform a sort of Legilimency that creates a temporary connection and I can help you stay clear of accepting the manipulations that Dumbledore will no doubt sprout and-"

"That way we also have proof about what the outcome of the meeting was because if Voldemort views the memory he'll see your reluctance," Draco interrupting finishing what Hadrian was saying with an excited spark in his eyes.

Neville let out a breath of relief that the twins had found a solution to temporarily pause the chain reaction.

* * *

Dumbledore looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said knowing who it was.

He knew from Augusta that Neville was far from the stumbling boy he'd been before he entered Hogwarts and he knew with the boy's ties to the Malfoys that he would have to tread carefully.

Neville entered and Dumbledore looked with amusement as a black car trotted in behind him with it's tail in the air.

"I wasn't aware you had a cat, Mr Longbottom," he said pleasantly motioning the boy to take a seat.

Neville raised his eyebrow and looked down at the cat.

"He's an experiment that Blaise is trying out. He transfigured him from a quill and we're seeing just how long the spell will last until he's back to been a quill again. The thing seems to have taken a liking to me," he answered, sitting down.

Harry instantly jumped into his lap.

"Animal transfiguration is NEWT level work. Does professor McGonagall know that Mr Zabini is capable of such things?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"Blaise and professor McGonagall don't see eye to eye sir," Neville answered with ease. "I'm sure you didn't ask me here to talk about Blaise's ability in transfiguration though sir,"

He could feel Harry's reassurance in his mind and relaxed himself to not show any of his uneasy emotions.

"You're right of course, my boy,"

Harry had to refrain from cringing at the endearment.

My boy?

Who the hell said that anymore?

"I'm sure you are aware of all the media circling around about my insistence about Voldemort's return, Mr Longbottom. The Malfoy twins, despite been prime witnesses to the rebirth, claim complete ignorance about the event which leads me to believe that Mr Malfoy is herding the boys into the Dark Lord's forces. You're a good boy, Neville and I would hate for you to be lead down the wrong path. Your parents were a part of my Order before the Lestranges raided their home and I find it my duty to try and make sure that their son doesn't end up following a path that their torturers did. The Malfoys are tied closely with the Lestranges, Neville, and I would hate for you to be manipulated into being forced to coexist with them as if nothing had happened. There is naught but darkness down the path they are leading you on and I implore for the sake of your parents sacrifice that you turn away and focus on the path of light and forgiveness," Dumbledore sighed.

"Wouldn't coexisting with those closest to my parents torturers not show more forgiveness then turning away from them?" Neville asked easily not needing Hadrian's insistence that the old man was using his parents against him.

"Forgiveness is easily set aside for revenge, Neville, allowing yourself close to those like the Lestranges will open up opportunities for you to take revenge. Revenge taints the soul. Your parents wouldn't want that for you, the soul should always remain light and pure," Dumbledore answered just as easily.

"I'm sure professor Dumbledore, sir, that my parents would actually want me to take the path that I thinks best for me. The Lestranges are in Azkaban and my association with the twins will not put me any closer to them than what my association with any other pupil in this school would. Now if that is all you've called me up here to say, professor, I believe I'm in my rights to be able to leave," Neville said standing up and catching Harry before he could fall.

Neville left the Headmaster astounded.

* * *

**AN: I know its been a bit of a wait, sorry guys! Hopefully my updates should go back to been weekly pretty soon and if not weekly fortnightly. How did you guys find it? **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - After a wee bit of a wait, more's finally here :) **

**cocobyrd87 - Shit definitely got real! :) I really can't stand Dumbles, manipulative old coot. What comes next will definitely test the boys!**

**NCIS FTW - Uh oh is definitely right! :)**

**Madzia - Thanks! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Marks**

Harry sat in the train compartment with a book hovering in front of him.

He was still very proud of Neville for not needing him to help him deal with Dumbledore.

The man's underhanded tactic of trying to use Frank and Alice to his advantage had backfired drastically.

It still made Harry chuckle.

At the moment though Neville was writing a long letter to Ginny after finding out about her father's death from the Daily Prophet that morning.

Neither he nor Draco had told Neville and Blaise about Harry's vision.

Letting another man die wasn't something he was about to let become common knowledge and he wouldn't put the conflict of knowing upon Neville because of his relationship with Ginny.

"What do you think is going to happen when you both get home?" Blaise asked from where he was playing exploding snap with Draco.

"We'll be tested there's doubt about that, but I'm at a loss why he wanted us to learn about wards," Draco answered shaking his head.

"He's going to make us go on a raid," Harry stated coolly from behind his book.

He knew instantly that they were all looking at him.

He raised his eyebrow and returned their look.

"You can't seriously believe that he just wants to widen our knowledge without there been something in it for him. He asked us about wards for a reason. Our test will be to take down the wards surrounding a building,"

"But he's laying low!" Draco protested.

Harry merely raised his eyebrow.

"He won't raise attention to the attack, Watcher, the attack will be done under the radar," Blaise gasped in horror.

"Do you think he'll make you kill someone?" Neville murmured looking horrified.

"It's not like I haven't killed before, Hulk," Harry said coldly.

"Not intentionally you haven't!" Neville snapped. "The thought of you both murdering someone sends shivers down my spine,"

"Neville you must understand that eventually you will have to make the choice don't you?" Draco said incredulously. "If you're against Dumbledore and with us then there is going to be a point in the future where you'll be required to kill. You're too much in the spotlight for you to be able to sink back into neutral territory like Blaise can,"

The horror on Neville's face told them he hadn't thought about it at all.

"Lets not overwhelm him, that choice won't come for a while," Blaise stated calmly.

Harry had to wonder though.

He had a feeling that choice would be coming far sooner, for both boys, than they'd like to believe.

Idly he spun his wand in his fingers as he thought on about what may or may not be approaching.

"Do you think you'll be able to do it? I mean tear the wards down and kill someone if he orders you to?" Neville asked quietly.

Harry turned back to Neville and looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

"We've gotten good at wards, perhaps we're not the best at them but we're good and if it comes down to our survival or theirs then there's no question as to which I'll choose," Draco said solemnly.

Harry knew Neville would never be able to wrap his head around taking someone's life.

While the boy was a Slytherin there was no denying that he'd been brought up by a light witch. When the moment came that Neville had to choose between living and taking a life Harry couldn't confidently say that Neville would choose to save his own skin. Harry knew that if Neville did choose to take a life then each and every life that Neville took would haunt and change the boy.

The train slowed and the boys gathered their belongings.

"Don't be shy about owling but it may take a day or two for us to get back to you," Draco said as they headed towards the platform.

As they stepped into the bustling crowds Harry scanned the various adults looking for a familiar face.

Blaise and Neville waved a good bye when they spotted their guardians and as they did Harry spotted who he was looking for.

Stood to the back looking as poised and graceful as ever was Narcissa.

"Mum's on her own. I don't know whether to be thankful or fearful," Harry muttered.

"Definitely fearful," Draco grumbled, wondering what his father and Voldemort had planned.

Narcissa smiled softly at them both for a moment before her cool front dropped back into place.

"Your father is awaiting you both in his office when we return to the office. He couldn't come with me to pick you boys up because he's offering a consult on a major project," Narcissa said briskily as she produced a portkey.

She looked at them for a moment and the twins felt their breaths catch at the amount of pain and worry in her eyes before they were emotionless again.

"I love you boys so very much and I wish that things were different than what they are," she murmured as they placed their fingers on the quill.

Before either boy could say anything they were whisked away and distributed in the entrance hall of the manor.

"Go on then boys you're expected," Narcissa sighed before walking into the gardens.

"Is it just me or is there something strangely off about her?" Harry muttered staring at their mother's back.

"She's tense and stressed," Draco murmured.

"She knows something we don't then," Harry declared before turning and heading up the stairs.

He left his things where they'd landed, knowing the house elves would deal with them.

Draco gritted his teeth and followed.

Why did everyone think it was ok to plan their lives for them?

As they knocked on their father's office door the two of them shared a look.

There was a feeling in the bottom of their stomachs that whatever was about to be revealed wasn't going to be something they particularly liked.

The voice that beckoned them in wasn't their father's.

As they entered the office they realised the usually darkened room was even darker than it was usually.

Sat behind their father's desk was the snake like man, his ruby red eyes were glittering as he watched them enter.

Despite their hearts pounding in their chests neither Harry's nor Draco's face showed their edginess.

There in the corner, in cages, were two young sobbing muggle girls.

Harry looked at Voldemort sharply as realisation and horror swept through him.

"You're going to mark us," he whispered, his fists clenching.

He hadn't expected to be marked, not yet, not while still under Dumbledore's watchful eye.

Voldemort's face split into a horrid grin.

Draco looked at his father, he saw nothing but a calculating and cold front.

He felt his heart clench.

Not only had the man allowed them to be made Voldemort's puppet but he was now allowing them to be branded like cattle.

"The master's mark is one of honour and dignity," Lucius said coldly as he looked over his sons.

The look in Draco's eyes made his mind and heart scream at him to stop what was about to happen but he couldn't.

It was bigger than just them, it was bigger than just becoming a Death Eater.

His sons were needed in the greater scheme of things and _they _wouldn't allow him to stop this from happening.

The vows and obligations he made in youth trapped him in the predicament, dooming his children.

"Why are the muggles here?" Draco asked quietly.

"Because you will prove your effectiveness of the unforgivables on them before I give you my mark," Voldemort smirked coldly. "I will enjoy having the two of you completely under my power,"

Harry looked at the snake like man and felt revulsion stir in his stomach. There was something the man wasn't saying, something that felt worse than anything they were about to do.

"Lucius bring the filth," Voldemort ordered his eyes never leaving the twins.

Lucius unlocked the cages with a flick of his wand before dragging the whimpering girls to the front side of the desk.

"No please, please, let us go, we didn't do anything wrong, please," one of the girl's pleaded.

The other girl stared at them, her expression and huge eyes begging to be spared.

Draco didn't know which one was worse.

The loud pleading or the silent begging.

"Who will go first?" Voldemort demanded.

Draco didn't look at Hadrian before he stepped forwards and brought out his wand.

He pointed at the loud muggle, he needed her to shut up, he needed her to be silent.

Harry watched as Draco forced the girl into silence with ease before swiftly casting the cruciatus. After casting it on each other he knew there was no way that Draco couldn't cast it but some how this time was different. This time they weren't using it as an aid they were using it to purposely hurt.

Not before long Draco cast the killing curse, snuffing out the muggle's life within an instant.

Harry didn't wait for the instruction, he moved forwards, looking at the girl who was to be his victim.

The horror, fear and accusation in her eyes seared him to the bone but he ignored it.

He had no options.

None that he agreed with anyway.

The rush of power he felt as he wielded the magic both satisfied him and left him longing for more. Watching as the muggle's life was wiped by the magic left a bitter taste to the fantastic feeling he'd felt.

Voldemort smirked, wider than they'd ever seen, as they bowed before him, waiting to be marked.

* * *

**AN: Bit of a dark chapter and the next one will be just as dark. Poor Twinnies can't catch a break. Let me know what you guys think :)**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - Thank you! :) More still to come :D**

**NCIS FTW - Neville will continue to surprise :) **

**cocobyrd87 - I know, the inconsistencies with Dumbles in the book always got to me because he's hypocrytical. I hate hypocrytical people! I had to kinda play with the Arthur scene a bit because it couldn't be like the book, it had to be more Slytherin, but yet Hades couldn't be completely heartless either. He had to do what was best for him and still show the torment the vision put him through. I'm glad you're still enjoying it! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Raids**

Harry stared down at the ugly piece of dark magic that was now etched onto his very core.

He hated it, hated what it stood for and hated the man it belonged to.

One day he would get rid of it, one day he would be free of the claiming mark.

On top of the mark Voldemort had told the twins of a raid they were going on.

It was on Christmas day, much to the twins disgust, they were to go with Lucius and several other Death Eaters to a home in kent.

The target was Maximus Bingly, who was a skilled politician that was actively pushing a legislation that the Dark Lord didn't want to be made legal, and his family.

There was to be no survivors, no dark mark left behind and it was to look like a random act of violence.

The thought of wiping out a family, especially one with a five month old baby and a six year old, just because of legislation made Harry pull on his hair in helplessness.

Was there really no end to Voldemort's cruelty?

* * *

Christmas day came and while they all tried to pretend it was just like any other christmas it was obvious that it wasn't.

There was a tension in the manor and an even worse tension between Narcissa and Lucius.

"I don't think she wanted us marked," Draco muttered to Harry as they dressed for Christmas lunch.

"Can't say I blame her," Harry grumbled.

"I've got a feeling that they're going to leave the killing to us," Draco sighed breeching the subject that had the manor tense.

Harry clenched his jaw but didn't deny his brother's words.

"There's a baby there, Hades," Draco breathed. "How can we kill a baby?"

Hadrian looked at Draco and saw the guilt at the mere thought of killing a baby.

"If it comes to it I'll kill the baby," he stated without an inch of emotion.

Draco looked at Harry with shock.

"It's obviously going to eat you alive, Draco. I'll do it," Harry sighed as he caught the look.

"We shouldn't have to do this," Draco whispered agonised.

"We have to if we want to stay alive and if we want to progress. Without progression we won't become the best and without being the best we'll be dead. Voldemort isn't forgiving, Draco. He likes that he has us under his thumb but if we show even an inch of disloyalty we'll be slaughtered,"

Draco sighed knowing his brother was right.

"Come on, we best go to lunch," he stated deciding it wasn't the time nor the place to be having such a conversation.

* * *

Later that night the two of them stood in full Death Eater uniform, their father and two other Death Eaters stood with them.

"Remember there can be no signs of struggle so this has to be done with stealth. Boys it's your job to take down the wards without alerting anyone inside. Our source outside the house says that the family have been in bed for at least two hours so we get in we kill them and then we get out. You two will primarily be the ones to lead the mission, the rest of us are only here in case you can't complete the mission," Lucius said addressing his sons more than the other two Death Eaters.

Harry and Draco nodded once and allowed themselves to be sideapparated to the location.

The street was dark and silent, from the vehicles parked outside the majority of the houses Harry decided it was a Muggle environment.

Lucius motioned for them to both step forwards and get to work on the wards.

The twins instantly cast detection spells not stupid enough to just estimate where the wards started.

"There's detection spells, muggle repellent spells and privacy spells. To be honest the only thing we need to take down are the detection spells," Harry murmured lowly to Draco.

Draco looked and shook his head.

"They're all knotted together, taking down only one will trip an alarm and taking them down in an incorrect order will trigger the alarm as well," Draco murmured flicking his wand a series of time.

"Do we know what order?" Harry asked biting his lip slightly.

He didn't have the flare for charms that Draco did. He knew Draco had a better handle on the warding because of that flare.

Draco concentrated for a moment longer before nodding.

"Repellent, detection, privacy," he said as he twisted his wand in an odd fashion.

There was a slight tremor of magic as the wards came down but unless you were looking for it you wouldn't have felt it.

Harry turned and nodded back to the group before walking with Draco towards the house.

Draco removed yet another detection spell on the perimeter of the house before he let himself in.

"We will wait here, for the pair of you," Lucius said softly.

Harry and Draco moved silently up the stairs.

"You go to the parents room, I'll get the kids," Harry muttered to Draco.

Draco looked at his brother heavily before nodding and heading towards the master bedroom.

Harry entered the nursery and after making sure the baby was in the cot he shot a killing curse at the tiny infant.

With a cold mask in place he headed across the hall to the six year old's bedroom.

The little girl was hugging a stuffed bear.

Breathing through his nose he cast the killing curse again.

His chest felt tight, the two innocents that he'd killed had their whole lives ahead of them. He felt bile in his throat but swallowed it down turning back to the hall to wait for Draco.

Draco entered the hall the same time that he did.

"Done?" Draco asked hoarsely.

Harry nodded stiffly before leading the way down the stairs.

Before anyone could ask what Harry was doing he headed into the cellar.

Draco stood at the top of the cellar stairs and watched with morbid curiosity.

Harry unscrewed the gas pipe slightly, the stench of gas rose and he quickly headed out of the cellar.

"What was that about?" Lucius demanded.

"The Lord wants this to look as inconspicuous as it can. Loosening the gas valve means that their deaths don't look suspicious. They merely appeared to have died from a gas leak," Harry said coolly.

Lucius was impressed by Harry's quick thinking.

As they headed back outside Draco put the wards back up.

It was as if they were never there.

Voldemort's glowing satisfaction with the raid was stiffling for the rest of the Christmas break and the boys were thrilled to be going back to school.

* * *

Neville and Blaise looked upon their friends when they entered the common room and grimaced at the coolness on both of the twins faces.

"You went on a raid then?" Neville said quietly, looking more haunted than what the twins had when they killed the muggles.

"I'm going for a walk," Harry said abruptly before walking out of the common room.

Draco sighed and looked at Neville.

"We did but we won't talk about it, Hulk. What we had to do, well it's no one's business but our own," Draco stated firmly.

Neville nodded looking like he was about to embrace the blonde to try and take away the pain.

Blaise sighed knowing that this was only the beginning.

Things would get much worse and the twins would be in the thick of it.

* * *

When Harry reentered the common room at three o'clock the next morning he was surprised to see Blaise still up, just looking into the fireplace.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked sitting next to his friend.

"Couldn't sleep," Blaise murmured.

"Hulk and Watcher in the dorm?" Harry quizzed.

Blaise nodded before turning to Harry.

"Things won't get any better than this will they?" Blaise said bluntly.

Harry observed Blaise for a moment.

The truth of everything had obviously just hit Blaise.

"Not until someone takes Voldemort and Dumbledore down," he answered truthfully.

"Dumbledore?" Blaise asked in confusion.

"Every bit of corruption in the Ministry is there because Dumbledore allowed it. The old man has been in power far too long and it's gone to his head. He isn't light, he just likes people to think he is. If things are to get better there needs to be a new order and with Dumbledore around that won't happen," Harry stated.

"How do you figure that? I'm not saying I don't agree I just want to know what made you think of it," Blaise murmured.

"Because I have eyes, Blaise. If this was all truly the Dark Lord's fault then the years before he was reborn would have been full of sunshine and daisies but they weren't. Not for those of us that are dark anyway. We need equality not discrimination. Magic will die out without both light and dark but Dumbledore doesn't believe that, he thinks if he keeps introducing the mud bloods then they'll be enough population so that the lack of Dark Wizards won't affect it," Harry shrugged.

Blaise thought about it and the more he did the more he realised that Harry was right.

Dumbledore was just as much of an issue as Voldemort was.

"Don't worry about it now, mate. The game is still early and I get the feeling there's something in the shadows. All players need to be revealed before the game can be truly played," Harry said standing up.

"You going to bed?" Blaise asked.

Harry nodded.

"You should too, Sly. Focusing on things you _can__'__t _change will only make you miss the things that you _can _change,"

Blaise shook his head and smiled at Harry ruefully.

He stood and followed the Malfoy up to the dorms.

He knew no matter which side of the war the twins stood on, he'd be right beside them.

* * *

**AN: Another one down guys :) Bit of a dark one but as the war escalates darkness creeps in more than what light can.**

**cocobyrd87- Yeah ditto I'm afraid. The twins definitely can't find a break right now, the question is are they strong enough to handle it all like they think they can? :)**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More here :)**

**NCIS FTW - Mouldy Voldie definitely is horrid. If he's involved you can definitely expect things to turn nasty. Bloody git :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Tides Change**

The Slytherin against Hufflepuff Quidditch match passed with ease as Slytherin won 210 - 20.

The weeks went on smoothly, Dumbledore's attentions stayed subtle and Umbridge continued trying to take over.

Harry stared at Luna impassively as he moved his chess piece.

So far the girl had won him every round.

He couldn't say it surprised him because he was abysmal at the game but he had a feeling that it was more than just his crappy chess skills.

"I really don't understand how you can predict a persons habits and moves and yet you still can be so bad at chess, Harry," Luna said dreamily as she beat him yet again.

"I think you cheat," Harry said with a huff crossing his arms.

Lately he'd been spending a lot of time with the girl.

She was still a mystery to him and yet he found that he trusted her just as much as he would trust Neville or Blaise.

"I thought you were the Slytherin, Malfoy. It isn't in a Ravenclaws nature to cheat," Indigo snapped as she came around the corner and sat next to Luna.

"Slytherins are just brave Ravenclaws, Indigo," Luna responded before Harry could.

Harry smirked at the blonde before looking at Indigo again.

"Where's your mudblood pet?" Harry quizzed looking around the library for the bushy haired Ravenclaw.

"Grow up Malfoy," Indigo spat tensing.

"Ah so you've had an argument with her. Let me guess it's about her new blooming relationship with the hot head that is Ronald Weasley," Harry smirked cocking his head.

Indigo looked flabbergast for a moment.

"How did you know that?" she demanded.

Harry merely raised his eyebrow and continued to smirk.

"You tensed when he mentioned Hermione and it's common knowledge that you like the Gryffindors about as much as you like the Slytherins," Luna said idly.

"I tensed because he called her that foul name," Indigo argued.

"If that had been why you tensed you would have defended her instead of insulting him," Luna shrugged.

Harry was impressed.

"Well said, Dizzy. Well said,"

Indigo scowled at them both.

"What I don't understand is why you're giving her a hard time about dating someone you don't like. You took part in less than innocent relations with someone she absolutely despises," Harry pointed out. "Give the mudblood a break it's not as if any other pureblood would touch her with a ten foot barge pole,"

"Hadrian?"

Harry looked around and grimaced when he saw Daphne.

She stood with no emotions showing on her face but he could tell she was appalled at who he was keeping for company.

"Come join us Daph," Harry said moving over slightly to give the girl room to slide next to him.

She looked at the two Ravenclaws with her eyebrow raised before turning back to him without moving an inch from where she was stood.

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to come for a walk with me before Quidditch practice,"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No, I'll find you after practice and we'll go for one then. I'm in the middle of something," he stated.

He didn't miss the glare that Daphne threw at Indigo before the blonde spun on her heel and left the library.

"She isn't happy with you, Harry," Luna said. "But you don't care do you?"

"Of course he cares, Luna, they're the fairytale couple of the wizarding world. They can't have trouble in paradise," Indigo said bitterly.

"Once again, Vixen, your powers of deduction are way off mark," Harry said gritting his teeth slightly.

References to his arranged marriage still irritated the hell out of him.

Especially from her.

* * *

That night Harry laid in bed tossing and turning when his head felt like it had burst open in pain.

He could feel Voldemort's glee rolling through his body.

He watched as flashes of dementors and prisoners flew through his mind.

The realisation of what Voldemort had done made Harry lean to the side of his bed and empty his stomach.

Draco was on his bed an instant later, casting silencing spells at Neville's and Blaise's beds.

Harry groaned and looked at his brother.

"What's happened?" Draco asked urgently.

"He's broke Azkaban open, the dementors are on his side," Harry said breathing through his mouth as the stench of vomit rose up.

Draco vanished the pool of sick and looked at Harry.

"Aunt Bellatrix?"

"She's as insane as she was when I saw her at Azkaban but she's out. They're all out," Harry said coughing slightly.

"What do you think the Ministry will say?" Draco quizzed.

Harry sat up looking grim.

"They're denying anything that even points to the Dark Lord's return. No doubt they'll question Sirius and when that fails they'll say that there was a breech in the wards. They're not about to accept that Voldemort's back. They're going to do anything they can to make it seem like it was all a conspiracy of Dumbledore's to make the world believe in something that isn't true,"

"A lot of people are going to be jumpy now," Draco said shaking his head.

"This may be a perfect way to push Umbridge into finally taking action," Harry said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Draco quizzed.

"Think about it, lately she's been making things a little difficult for the school as a whole. She's on the fence about someone to fire to prove her power and she's waiting for an opportune moment. If we can start a rumour that talks about the idiocy of Fudge and the Ministry's blunder then it'll make her play her trump card to get power back,"

"But then she'll want progress on that group to get more power," Draco pointed out.

"So we give her the idea of using truth serum on the suspected members. She'll get some information and then its up to the group to be sneaky enough to get away with it for a few more months before we're forced to catch them out. If she's off obsessing over them then we can make it so Slytherins can practice for exams in peace," Harry responded.

"And when we are forced to give them up?" Draco asked. "I can't imagine our truce with the Weasley twins holding out,"

"But that's the beauty isn't it," Harry smirked. "Catching them will be the catalyst. Their rebellion will be squashed and Umbridge will gain full control over the school because it'll prove Dumbledore was a weak Headmaster not able to control his students. It'll even make the Ministry think it was Dumbledore heading the group,"

"Why will the Ministry think that?"

"Because the idiots have called themselves Dumbledore's Army," Harry smirked. "They practically dug their own graves with that name,"

Draco thought over what his twin had just said and nodded slowly.

"It could work,"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It will work. Now go back to bed. I'm going to get in the shower," Harry said shaking his head.

Draco smirked slightly before going back to his own bed.

He couldn't help wonder where Harry got his ideas from sometimes.

* * *

Ron Weasley stared down at the paper with horror churning through his guts.

The Death Eaters had escaped and instead of doing anything about it the Ministry were blaming it on Dumbledore.

The thought that the Ministry were still being blind even after they'd found his father's body mauled in their corridors made Ron feel disgusted.

They were dooming them, setting them back and putting them at a disadvantage.

While Voldemort and his lackeys were building their army the Ministry was building accusations.

Ron looked over at the Slytherin table.

His sister was sat looking pale and just as horrified under the arm of Longbottom.

He knew the boy cared for his sister, he'd even come to the funeral with his gran to be there for support for Ginny but the thought that the boy could stick by the Malfoys and Zabini with their blatant support for the dark and to the people that tortured his parents didn't sit right with Ron.

Dumbledore had told him over the Christmas holidays that Neville was important in the war. That they needed to work on fetching him from under the influence of his friends and Ron was more than happy to attempt it.

Not just because of Dumbledore but so his sister wouldn't be as caught up in everything.

Ginny been close to Neville while he was close to the other Deviants meant that Ginny was also close to them as well. He wasn't a fool he knew what Lucius Malfoy was and what the twins would become.

He wouldn't let his sister be put in such a predicament.

Due to his father's death Ron had been forced to open his eyes and mature more than what he would have done if tragedy hadn't struck.

He wasn't about to partake in childish grudges but he would protect his family.

The dark would not take anymore of his family.

Not if he could help it.

As he sat staring Hadrian looked up and Ron looked the boy straight in the eye.

He could see a maturity in those green eyes that matched his own, they had chosen their sides and it was no longer a feud between childhood enemies.

Hadrian inclined his head in understanding before turning back to Draco.

Ron turned back to what Seamus was saying.

The tide had changed.

Maturity had come and Ron would embrace it.

Especially if it helped to save even one life.

* * *

**AN: Well that's another one down :) What did you guys think? **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More here and more coming up :) Thanks for sticking with the story for so long! :)**

**cocobyrd87 - I know I felt so sorry for the twins writing the last couple of chapters but they can handle it :) Mouldy Voldie definitely is sick the question is how just how far is he going to go with the twins? As for Dumbles he truly is a bastard blinded by his own beliefs. Thanks for your continued support :) **

**NCIS FTW - Harry's a complex person and while it is indeed weighing on him its a question of how he'll deal with it. Your reviews mean a lot :)**

**KeegSlytherin- I'm soooo glad you've enjoyed the stories so far :) There's so much more to come :) Haha the spat between Daphne and Indigo was fun to write so I'm glad you enjoyed it :) I'm not sure if there's many more in this book but I'm half way through writing book six and I can say there's definitely a fair few in there :) Thanks for the review :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Taking Power**

Harry sat with his feet up on the table in the library leafing through a book on curses.

He'd realised when Draco had dragged them up to the library that he'd been in the musty book covered room more times during that year than he had overall in the other years combined.

It was a daunting thought.

"Can you believe Umbridge chose to fire Trelawney instead of Hagrid. I smell Dumbledore's sticky fingers over that one," Blaise said shaking his head.

"You should have seen her in the observation though, mate. She came apart like a badly stitched up teddy bear when Umbridge inspected her," Neville said with a shrug.

"Either way what does it matter? She's going to fire the half breed oaf as well eventually," Draco snorted.

"My wonder is who Dumbledore is going to get to replace the old bat. Umbridge is going to be furious when he does. Especially after he publicly proved his superior power over Hogwarts when he kept the batty cow on school premises," Harry said absentmindedly.

"I still don't know why he did that. Was it a power play or does he really have that much fate in Trelawneys 'inner eye'?" Blaise wondered aloud.

"Well she must have some skill with divination if she predicted the out come of third year," Neville pointed out.

"Prophecy and fortune telling is a very absent subject. It all depends on the analysis of the words and with each person they'll be a new analysis. Dumbledore is the kind of fool that will go for shit like that though," Harry supplied.

"Most prophecies are self fulfilling," Draco added.

* * *

Later that night Harry tossed and turned in bed before he was pulled under to an unyielding scene.

"_And you__'__re sure nothing more can be done?__"_

"_My Lord every measure we have taken has failed. It can not be removed without you or the child touching it,__"__ Lucius murmured, his head bowed._

"_Get me Rookwood,__"__ Voldemort hissed, fury lacing his tone._

_Lucius didn__'__t hesitate to obey his master__'__s order._

_As the haggled looking man entered the room in front of Lucius it was easy to see the fear pulsing off him._

"_You did not inform me of this glitch, Rookwood. You told me all would be fine,__"__ Voldemort hissed._

"_My Lord please forgive me! I did not know! I__…__please milord. It wasn__'__t my room!__"__ Rookwood whimpered._

"_Then you should have warned me of what may happen! Others have had to make up for your incompetence,__"__ Voldemort snarled. __"__Crucio!__"_

_As the man writhed in front of him Voldemort turned to Lucius._

"_Get things into position, I will make the boy come,__"_

Harry wrenched himself from the vision and sat up panting and kneeding his forehead.

His head felt like it was on fire.

Breathing through it he headed to the shower.

What on earth had Voldemort meant?

* * *

Over the next few days the Deviants watched as Umbridge continued to tighten her hold on Hogwarts and Hadrian was nearly purring in satisfaction.

The stress that Umbridge was putting on Dumbledore was keeping the meddling old coot from interfering with Neville.

Harry hoped that Voldemort would be at ease to leave Neville alone so long as Dumbledore was unable to stick his claws in.

The thought of Neville been in the cross fire still set Harry's teeth on edge.

He wanted to know just what was making Neville a key interest.

"Are you brooding again?" Draco asked plopping down next to where Harry was sat in the courtyard.

Harry watched as Draco bit into an apple and shook his head.

"Just wondering when the best time to reveal everything to Umbridge. At the moment Dumbledore isn't posing a threat to Neville but it will only be a matter of time. Unravelling everything will no doubt get the Ministry to run the fool out of here," he stated idly.

"Then we wait until either Umbridge gets pushy or Dumbledore starts nosing around again," Draco shrugged. "It's not just that though is it,"

"I had a vision the other week," Harry admitted looking out onto the grounds.

"What about?"

"Voldemort wants something that only him and one other person, a child, can retreive. He's moving into position to lure the child to him," Harry answered with a sigh.

"But the only child that Voldemort is interested in is…"

"Neville, I know," Harry responded looking back to Draco's horrified face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco demanded looking frightened and angry.

"Because I was hoping moving forwards with the plans, getting Dumbledore forced out would give him more time," Harry snapped.

"You're a fool, Hadrian," Draco growled. "If he wants Hulk then this thing with Dumbledore isn't going to be able to stop him. You know that!"

"It could lessen the urgency!" Harry snarled.

"Or Dumbledore's absence could quicken it up," Draco pointed out furiously.

"Dumbledore's absence would make no difference. The old man is past his prime and there are ways in and out of this castle that he doesn't know of," Harry snapped.

"So removing Dumbledore has the chance of keeping things the same or making them a little better. While doing nothing leaves us vulnerable to what they decide. To me the decision is clear, Hadrian," Draco said firmly.

Harry looked at Draco for a long moment before inclining his head.

Draco was right.

Pondering and wondering wouldn't solve anything.

If the only chance in getting Voldemort to back off Neville was to get rid of Dumbledore then that was what they had to do.

"Umbridge is already on her power rampage. If we set it up right then the plan to get Dumbledore out will be foolproof," Harry stated standing up.

"How are we going to do it?" Draco asked with a small smirk on his face.

He loved watching the dominos fall just right into place. He knew that the last domino normally fell askew but he had faith in Harry to have already planned for it.

* * *

Umbridge smirked as the Slytherin group gave her the information to crack open the rebelling group. All of Dumbledore's most loyal students would be out of Hogwarts for good.

"And you're sure?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Marietta Edgecombe is definitely a part of the group. We overheard her speaking about it with another student. Her parents work for Minister Fudge," Hadrian smirked.

He watched as the plan formed in Umbridge's mind with only gentle pushing from him.

He knew about the cursed parchment that Granger had made all the group sign and as soon as Edgecombe told Umbridge the curse would activate and her name would glow. All that would be needed to ensure that Umbridge was given a run for her money would be an anonymous letter to either Granger, the Weasley twins or Indigo.

He knew Indigo would be more likely to heed by the letter than the others. She would have an inkling of who sent the letter and would know he meant her no harm.

"Fetch the brat to me, dears," Umbridge instructed with a broad grin on her face.

"You three go find her, I'm going to put the rest of the plan into motion," Harry said as they exited the office.

The other three nodded.

* * *

Indigo looked at the letter in her hands with horror.

_Get out of there. Marietta Edgecombe is spilling your secret to Umbridge. The room will be surrounded within moments and all of you expelled if you do not leave now._

"Hermione, is the parchment glowing?" she demanded interrupting her best friend's lecture.

Hermione looked at her for a moment before pulling the parchment out.

There was a vivid red glow coming from it.

Indigo snatched it from Hermione's hand and grimaced.

She had hoped to Merlin it was some trick but it was obvious it wasn't.

"What's happening?" Hermione demanded obviously not liking not been in the know.

"Umbridge knows. We need to get out of here, now," Indigo snapped.

When no one moved, looking at her with surprise and horror she glowered.

"Get moving then!" she growled.

In an instant everyone within the room started heading towards the door.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked whispered.

Indigo pushed the letter at Hermione.

"Who sent it?" Hermione breathed, her eyes wide with fright at the thought of being expelled.

"No idea," Indigo lied.

Hermione nodded accepting the answer before heading out of the room with the rest of the group.

Indigo pushed the parchment into her pocket, heading after her friend.

The shouts of different students around told her the Slytherins and Umbridge were fast approaching.

She went to run but was pulled into an alcove, a hard muscled body pressed into her own.

She looked up into the bright green eyes of the boy who never left her mind.

"You sent the warning," she stated breathily.

Harry nodded once.

"You need to be quiet if you don't want the others to find us," he muttered quietly.

"Why did you send it?" she demanded, ignoring him.

Before he could answer the smirking face of the defence professor was looking at them as if she was the cat that had just got the canary.

It was no secret that Umbridge despised Indigo and Hermione.

"I see you caught the leader, Hadrian dear. Come along fetch her to the Headmaster's office," Umbridge said sweetly.

Indigo looked at them in horror.

Harry groaned inwardly.

He had hoped they would catch Granger instead of Indigo but if the plan stayed on track then it wouldn't matter.

The look on Indigo's face as he lead her after Umbridge made him dread the retaliation he would no doubt get off her.

* * *

**AN: I know it's been forever since i updated and i'm so sorry guys! My laptop totally died on me and it's only by sheer luck that my files weren't all deleted. I nearly exploded in happiness when I realised this morning that everything was ok. Hopefully my updates should be back to normal as from today :) **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - A hell of a wait but more is finally here :)**

**cocobyrd87 - Haha Daphne's schemes will definately come more into play further into the series :) Hell is definately one word for it haha :) The twins and Dumbledore are definately like oil and water, they never mix well ;) **

**RonnieX5 - Thanks so much! :) I'm just sorry that you've had to wait so long on the edge of your seat, i know that can't be comfortable ;) I'm really glad you're enjoying the twists that I've brought into the books :) The twins have a foggy and hard path ahead the question is if they'll come out whole ;)**

**NCIS FTW - Revelations is one word for it :) Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**NavyGirlNuc - Lucius is definately one to watch ;) He truly loves the twins but isn't always able to show it in the way he wants unfortunately. Glad you're enjoying it :D**

**Saphiretigger - I am definately going to be doing a book 6 & 7, I'm half way through writing book 6 and hopefully i'll have that story completed before i've finished posting book 5 :) As for your questions on who's side Neville is going to be on you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;) The Deviants, if anything, enjoy to cause chaos ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Dumbledore****'****s Departure**

Indigo felt her heart going ten to the dozen, there was no way she could be expelled. Her life would fall to ruins if she allowed that to happen.

She looked over at Hadrian as he lead her forwards and wondered if he'd let her take the fall.

She caught his eye and she saw the pleading in those deep emerald eyes.

He wanted her to trust him.

They entered Dumbledore's office and she felt her heart in her throat.

She witnessed the staring competition between the Minister and Dumbledore for only a moment before their attention snapped to the entering party.

There were two intimidating Aurors behind the Minister. Kingsley she knew, he'd been a friend of her parents and he was in the Order as well but she'd heard nothing but horrid things about the other Auror there. Dawlish was known for his brutality.

Percy Weasley, the Minister's assistant was also stood to the Minister's right, looking uptight and stoic.

Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were stood near Dumbledore, showing their obvious loyalty.

Marietta was stood to the side, hiding her face and head with a scarf trembling, tears splashing down her face. She was obviously in pain from the curse that was on the parchment.

Indigo knew there was no getting out of this.

She'd be packing by the end of the night.

She watched a slight smirk erupt on Hadrian's face.

"We are here because we have been alerted to the breech of a Ministry approved Educational degree. The perpetrator will be expelled indefinitely and we will then go on to question whether Headmaster Dumbledore is fit to stay at Hogwarts with such illegal activities happening under his nose," Minister Fudge said with a superior smirk on his face.

"Speaking of a student as if they're a criminal is low, even for you, Minister Fudge. If you are willing to allow a student's future to be caught up in your hatred of the Headmaster then a vote of no confidence can not come quicker," McGonagall spat.

"Mr Malfoy here caught the leader, or at least one of the leaders if my suspicions are correct. Miss Vixen has been nothing but trouble all year so it isn't surprising that she is a founder of such illegal activities. When Miss Edgecombe came to my office, not even an hour ago, and spoke of a club that was in progress. The students were been taught unapproved spells and were going against many of the Ministry's degrees that had been put into place for their own good," Umbridge sniffed, her eyes gloating.

"There own good? The students sitting their OWLs and NEWTs this year will be lucky to even get an A in Defence never mind an O," McGonagall snapped.

Harry slipped his hand into Indigo's pocket and as he did he cast an invisible ink charm that would slowly turn the ink on the parchment, inside the pocket, invisible.

"Now Marietta dear why don't you tell the Minister just what went on in these illegal meetings," Umbridge said ignoring McGonagall completely.

Marietta said something but it was muffled by her scarf.

"Take that away from your mouth and say it again dear," Umbridge giggled slightly, her eyes straining slightly.

Marietta let out a sob and shook her head.

"Don't be silly child! This is an important matter at hand," Fudge snapped, showing no patience.

He pulled the scarf with force and Marietta's face was exposed to the room.

Indigo smirked slightly.

Hermione was just going to cast an irreversible pimple spell but Indigo had added her own piece of charms work.

Hermione's spell had made it so Marietta's face had broken out in bad acne spelling SNEAK. Indigo's additional magic had made it so the girl's hair had fallen out and other nasty and vulgar words were charmed to flash across her bald head.

The spells could only be broken if a phrase was spoken and her signature on the member parchment was tapped at the same time.

Marietta brust out into tears, sobbing heavily, from everyone's reactions and snatched her scarf back.

"Is there no way to remove the curse?" Fudge snapped impatient.

"We haven't been able to find one, Minister," Kingsley stated calmly.

"I don't think it's needed anyway," Hadrian said stepping forwards with the parchment in hand. "I found this on the floor when I caught Vixen,"

Indigo gasped as she realised what it was.

The whole room watched as the very last names on the sheet vanished leaving only the name of the club, which was also slowly disappearing.

"Dumbledore's Army?" Fudge breathed, his eyes wide as he snapped them from the parchment and to Dumbledore and then back again. "I knew it! Trying to get the students to rise against the Ministry aren't you Dumbledore! Oho you thought you had me fooled didn't you. This girl, I take it she is your lutenant or student leader is she?"

Dumbledore looked from the parchment and then to Harry.

Hadrian witnessed something flash in his eyes before the headmaster turned back to Fudge.

It was now a question of whom would Dumbledore save.

Himself or his students?

"No, as you can see, Cornelius the parchment says Dumbledore's Army. I am the sole leader. Miss Vixen has committed no crimes against the Ministry as tonight was supposed to be the first meeting. Isn't that correct, Miss Vixen?" Dumbledore stated calmly as if he was just conversing over the weather.

"Yes Headmaster," Indigo breathed.

She looked at Hadrian and couldn't believe it.

The success that flashed through his eyes only for a second was enough to tell her that he had predicted this. Had it been Hermione that got caught then she doubted her best friend would have still been enrolled in Hogwarts. He would have let them expel Hermione as well as fire Dumbledore.

"I take it you want to know my replacement?" Dumbledore asked.

"You've committed a criminal offence, Dumbledore. I don't want your replacement, I want you in chains. You'll be serving a long while in Azkaban for this, let me assure you that. A student well they would have just been expelled but a wizard of your status really should have known better," Fudge snorted gleefully. "Dawlish, Shacklebolt, arrest this man, Weasley go owl Azkaban and tell them to await a new inmate,"

"I'm afraid Cornelius that your idiocy has once again run amok. I have no intention of going to Azkaban. Removing me from Hogwarts has simply freed up some of my time," Dumbledore smiled calmly.

"Wha-"

Harry grabbed hold of Indigo's arm and dragged her to the floor as Dumbledore let off a temporary stunner.

It took out all it came in contact with like a gust of wind, unlike a normal stunner which could only be used efficiently on one person, but it didn't last too long.

Harry put his finger to his lip as Indigo went to make a noise.

There was a cloud of smoke, residue of the spell, covering them from been seen by the professors.

"You must keep an eye on the Slytherin boys. Neville Longbottom will be needed and further corruption from the Malfoy twins will cause problems. Keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. I worry it may be too late for the twins and soon it may even be too late for many others," Dumbledore said to the professors.

"Surely not, Albus, they're just boys," McGonagall muttered.

"I hope not, Minerva, but I can not rightly say I have any hope in that hope," Dumbledore responded. "I must go now, you know how to contact me. Tell Kingsley that I apologise,"

There was a flash of fire and Dumbledore's presence was gone from the room.

The smoke started to clear as groans were heard from Fudge, Umbridge and the rest of their supporters.

Harry pulled Indigo up.

"I expect to see you in my office for your first detention, out of a months worth, tomorrow, Miss Vixen. Hadrian if you'll escort her back to her common room while the rest of us search the castle for Dumbledore," Umbridge snapped.

Harry nodded and lead Indigo out.

"What did Dumbledore mean, Hadrian? And how did you know that was going to happen?" Indigo demanded as they walked.

"I don't know what Dumbledore meant, Indigo," he lied shaking his head.

"And what about my other question?" she retorted.

Harry looked at her and contemplated lying to her.

As she stared at him imploringly though he couldn't find it in him to lie to her completely.

"I knew it would happen because me and the Deviants are the whole reason tonight happened. We wanted Dumbledore gone from here because we agree with the Ministry and because he's been trying to get Neville to separate from us. I've got Umbridge wrapped around my finger and all we had to do is let slip about Edgecombe talking to some other students about your club. She brought her in threatened her mother's job and then took it from there. While the others got Edgecombe I wrote that note to you," Hadrian shrugged.

He couldn't tell her anything about Voldemort, he was very lucky that she hadn't already seen his Dark Mark.

"You planned all this? You've known from the start that you were going to rat us out," Indigo hissed.

Harry nodded stoically.

"And do our chances at passing our exams not matter to you?" she demanded.

"Yours? Yes. Everyone else's? Not particularly no," he answered truthfully.

"Hadrian this is our future your playing with," she snapped.

"The future will be what it will be," he shrugged.

She scowled at him.

"We need to practice to pass these exams, you know that," she growled.

"So practice, just don't make it so damn obvious! Umbridge knew about you all straight from the start, you're lucky I managed to put her off so long or you'd have all been caught months ago, Indigo. You don't have the smartest friends you know. Practice in the safety of your common rooms and dorm rooms or go to your head of house as ask them for a way to practice. Just don't fucking brag about it," he snapped.

She was acting like he'd just killed someone.

He snorted internally to himself.

Well she was a Ravenclaw, taking away their study aids _was_ like killing someone.

* * *

**AN: See you bye Dumbles! :D What did you all think? :)**

**cocobyrd87- Shit definately went down! :D I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter just because it got rid of Dumbledore haha :)**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More here and more coming up! :D**

**NCIS FTW - It's because the twins are awesome ;) Errrrm there's twenty four chapters in this book so six more chapters to go :) Hopefully i'll have book 6 written by the time i've uploaded the rest of this book :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Quidditch and Founders**

For the next couple of weeks, after the event in Dumbledore's office, Indigo avoided Harry and while he knew it shouldn't agitate him it did.

He didn't like not having her attention.

He focused all his energies on training for the last match of the season against Ravenclaw. He knew one way or another Indigo would have to acknowledge him on the pitch.

He'd seen her play against Hufflepuff and had to say she was nearly as good as Draco which had surprised him.

Never, up until that year, had he thought she had any interest in Quidditch. He knew Granger definitely didn't but even the bushy haired Mudblood had come out of the dusty library to cheer on her friend.

He stood on the pitch with his team at his flanks on the day of the match.

He looked straight past the Ravenclaw captain and towards Indigo.

Her face showed nothing but her eyes were determined.

"Captains shake hands," Madam Hooch ordered.

Harry smirked and looked at Davis.

The captain was obviously nervous but there was a determined glint in his eye.

With Gryffindor out of the season Ravenclaw had really shown their worth.

Hadrian wasn't worried though.

Slytherins were better no questions asked.

He shook Davis' hand and grinded the Ravenclaw's bones as he did.

The wince on Davis' face was reward enough.

The teams were in the air instantly.

Harry had chosen Crabbe and Goyle as beaters.

The two gorilla like boys, despite not having much in the upstairs department could take orders and had a very mean and actuate swing.

Pucey snatched the Quaffle from the air before any of the Ravenclaws could move and Harry smirked.

The game was definitely in the bag.

* * *

Indigo deflected the Quaffle again and wiped her hair out of her eyes.

Slytherin were definitely on point, the Ravenclaw chasers could hardly get a feel of the quaffle and when they did Draco saved the goals like they were child's play.

The score was 80-0 and Indigo knew if it came down to the seekers Ravenclaw definitely didn't stand a chance. Hadrian had never missed the snitch and Cho's technique was to mark the other seeker rather than do her own work.

She watched Hadrian and Cho dive and felt her stomach knot.

The two seekers continued to dive and as Hadrian pulled up sharply, Cho crashed harshly into the ground.

Hadrian didn't even glance at the fallen and hurt seeker as he chased the snitch.

The game was over moments later.

Indigo didn't understand how Hadrian could just shrug off someone else's worth. Had that been her diving against Cho no matter how much she wanted to win she wouldn't have had to at least glance back to make sure the girl was ok.

Hadrian just continued on as if Cho was a mere insect.

Shaking her head she wondered what made her special enough to hold his attention.

* * *

Harry watched as Umbridge threw yet another rage at the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

After the initial hunt around the castle for the Headmaster the office had sealed itself off against Umbridge and Fudge.

Harry had witnessed now and again on the Deviant Map that Dumbledore returned to his office every now and again. Using the maps observation charm he watched as Dumbledore collected books or wrote letters and such things.

It was on one of these instances that Harry realised how Dumbledore knew near enough everything.

The man used the portraits.

Harry cursed himself, the thought of never actually thinking of that as a possibility seemed ludicrous to him.

He'd instantly hunted around the Slytherin common room and dorms for any portraits that could report back to Dumbledore.

Thankfully he found none.

As he watched Dumbledore disappear from his office once again he made a spur of the moment decision.

He pulled up his hood and cast an obscuring charm on his face.

"Ashanti," he called.

The bird appeared instantly and Harry smiled slightly.

The phoenix was as loyal as ever.

"I need you to take me to Dumbledore's office, girl, but we can't be seen by the portraits, can you do that?" he murmured to her.

She bobbed her head and let out a thrill before hopping up onto his shoulder.

Casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself and on Ashanti he allowed her to flame them into Dumbledore's office.

He felt the warmth of the flames but was surprised that Ashanti had managed to keep the flames invisible.

Knowing it would be risky to look around while the portraits were awake he sent a sleeping charm at the frames.

Each and every portrait fell asleep.

Acting quickly he headed over to the desk.

He sensed wards around it and with a careful hand he managed to dismantle them all without tripping any alarms.

He needed to find something, anything, that could help Neville.

It was pretty much just a waiting game as to when Neville was lured away but maybe Harry could find something to help keep Neville alive.

It was a desperate urge.

Harry didn't hold many people on the same level as him and he definitely didn't care for anyone below him. Neville, however, was one of those people that he would risk absolutely anything for. He was one of the rare few that Harry truly cared for.

"What you need, young one, is in the bottom draw,"

Harry looked up startled and was surprised to see Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin in a tall portrait to the side of the desk.

In the portrait, Hufflepuff was sat in a chair in front of where Gryffindor was standing and on the other side of a small circular coffee table Ravenclaw was sat in a chair in front of Slytherin.

Harry was pretty sure the portrait hadn't been there before and he was pretty sure, even if it had been there and his charm had missed it, that the portrait still shouldn't be able to see him.

"The bottom draw?"

Rowena inclined her head.

Harry sat down in the Headmaster's seat and cast a diagnostic charm at the draw.

It was humming with wards and curses.

"The letter opener will help you boy. It's a Dumbledore heirloom and Albus' DNA and magic has touched it enough that you will be permitted to open the draw using it without triggering the curses," Salazar stated gruffly.

Cautiously Harry plucked up the silver letter opener and expertly picked the lock on the draw with it.

The draw opened easily and using the letter opener he pulled the fabric within the draw out.

"An invisibility cloak," he murmured when he noticed his hand and the letter opener vanish.

"Not just an invisibility cloak, dear boy, thee invisibility cloak. The only one of its kind and if I'm not mistaken it is rightfully yours," Helga stated softly.

"Mine?" Harry asked baffled.

"I can tell one of my own from a mile off, as can these three, no matter what charms are cast to disguise them," Rowena announced. "If you are a heir of mine then that cloak is rightfully yours. It was cut from the rarest creature and is the only invisibility cloak in existence that will truly last forever,"

"I'm not your heir and I'm especially not all of yours heir. Tom Riddle, or rather Lord Voldemort, is the one true last heir to the house of Slytherin and I thought the Smiths were Lady Hufflepuff's last descendents," Harry said shaking his head.

All four of the founders in the portrait smirked.

"When you learn the truth boy, you will come back and we will give you answers. Know this though, we do not lie and we will only show for our own direct blood," Salazar stated firmly. "You are our heir, you are our only true heir left,"

"I need something to keep my friend safe and alive. Dumbledore has put him in danger and I need something to aid him. Is there anything in here that may help with that? It's why I came," Harry said deciding to think on their words at a later date.

"The only way your friend will survive is if Dumbledore encloses what he knows in the boy. It is our belief that it is Dumbledore's intention, if he can get the boy to swap houses, to teach him about what he needs to know during his sixth year," Helga sighed shaking her head.

"Hogwarts needs a new Head and you, my child, will help that become reality," Rowena said strongly.

Harry was completely baffled.

He knew the Malfoy ancestry right back to France, he knew there was no way he was the heir to the founders. Especially since Draco was the older twin.

Biding them good bye, after restoring the wards and removing the sleep spell on the portraits, Harry had Ashanti take him back to his dorm.

Draco was sat in bed reading while the other two were fast asleep.

Harry cancelled the spells around him and cast a silencing ward around his and Draco's beds.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Blaise and Neville but first he needed to get all the facts.

He filled Draco in and watched as his brother floundered over what the founders had told Harry.

* * *

Over the next few weeks as the Exams approached the castle fell to chaos.

The Weasley twins pranked Umbridge nearly twenty four seven and when they weren't pranking her they were letting off pranks around the castle.

Someone was letting Nifflers into Umbridge's office which lead to her dramatic firing of Hagrid during the Astronomy OWL.

Blaise had been particularly happy over that due to the fact McGonagall had been stunned by no less than three people at the same time, which meant she was no longer teaching.

The whole castle was in uproar over it but anyone who spoke out against Umbridge or the Ministry found themselves in detention.

Harry and the other Slytherins who were thought to be Umbridge's student army were having the time of their lives as they actively managed to cause chaos and havoc freely without been punished for it.

It had been a happy day when the Deviants had realised Gryffindor had no more house points left.

It was after their last exam, the History of Magic OWL, that their happy days causing the Gryffindors, and other houses grief, fell apart.

* * *

**AN: Well that was Chapter 18 :) Hope everyone enjoyed :D**

**cocobyrd87 - Hahaha Dumbledore is definately out of his league when it comes to the Deviants :) To underestimate and assume something about someone is to damn yourself and that definately applies to him :) **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More here and more to come :) **


End file.
